


A Strong Pack

by jaechanwin



Series: NCT OT21 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t like it don’t care, Hyungs fuck the dreamies, M/M, Mpreg, OT21 (NCT), Pack Dynamics, Tae fucks Jisung and Chenle, everyone fucks everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Taeyong is a leader. A leader of his own pack. His pack mates love him and he loves them but what happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors





	1. ABO NCT

Sorry let me just get this out here.

Alphas:  
Jung Jaehyun  
Mark Lee  
Nakamoto Yuta  
Seo Johnny  
Park Jisung  
Wong Yukhei  
Na Jaemin

Lee Taeyong

Betas:  
Huang Renjun  
Zhong Chenle  
Xiao Dejun  
Kim Doyoung  
Qian Kun  
Moon Taeil

Hendery 

 

Omegas:  
Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul  
Dong Sicheng  
Lee Donghyuck  
Lee Jeno  
Kim Jungwoo  
Yang Yang


	2. Is It Possible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the pack

Taeyong wasn’t sure it was possible to be in love with 20 people in fact he would have thought it was impossible if you would have told him that five years ago before he met his first pack member. Johnny Seo a hard headed yet strong willed Alpha.

 

Actually all of his members are hard headed and strong willed yet they’re all spoiled too. Taeyong makes sure of that. And his first Beta Kun keeps telling him that spoiling them isn’t right yet he loves to be spoiled too.

 

But now as they laid in a puppy pile that Taeyong had once thought was impossible he just felt so in love. He loves each member in their own way but it was all romantically. Although a few of them he couldn’t stand sometimes it was all love and they all knew it.

 

Being that Taeyong was the pack leader he could read them all like a book. It was a part of their bond. And every member of his pack could read each other as well and sometimes he hated it because he wanted to be strong for his whole pack.

 

But they’d feel his distress and pamper him and no matter how bad he was feeling at first he couldn’t continue to feel like that. He just really loved his boys. All 20 of them.

 

”Hyung. Stop thinking so much.” He heard a small voice say and he watched as the newest and latest member of the pack Dejun walked over to him. He’d only been with them for a month yet he warmed up face. “I’m sorry I feel so happy though and I love you all a lot.” Taeyong says letting the younger boy lay on his stomach.

 

”I know. I can feel it. Feels good.” Dejun says yawning after. Taeyong kisses his lips softly and hums. “Go sleep with Kun baby I’ll go start breakfast.” Taeyong says. Dejun pouts but listens and goes to lay with the beta who doesn’t mind accepting another person.

 

Now Taeyong just had to move Ten without waking him which should be easy enough considering the boy is a heavy sleeper. Like imagines Taeyong easy moves and watches the boy snuggle into Jaehyun instead.

 

”Love where are you going?” He hears Yuta mutter and of anyone could make Taeyong weak by just talking it was Yuta. And he loves the nickname. He wouldn’t admit it often but Yuta is the only other alpha that he submits to.

 

The rest of them submit to him it one day while he was distressed Yuta comforted him in a way that made it easy for him to submit. And he was so in love with him. “I’m going start breakfast.” Taeyong responds sweetly and when Yuta stands he takes notice of how Yuta was laid alone at first.

 

”Can I help? I know cooking is your private time but I really miss you love? Today’s my day right?” Yuta asks. 

 

The day he’s referring to is their date. Every month for twenty one days the boys go on dates. Each day someone is scheduled to be on a date with someone and one group of three as well. Then the last day the went on a pack date. All 21 of them.

 

It started as a way for Taeyong to make everyone feel loved and then the other members started going on dates as well and then they made a schedule.

 

Yuta’s date with Taeyong was on the fifth of every month. They went on dates with Tae in the order they entered the pack. Yuta was fifth so his date was the fifth of every month. Yesterday was Mark.

 

”Of course Yuta. I love cooking with you. Cooking isn’t my private time I don’t want private time if it means my boys will be missing me.” Taeyong says taking the younger male’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen careful not to step on anyone. 

 

When they enter the kitchen Yuta wraps his arms around Taeyong and kisses his lips sweetly. Taeyong smiles into the kiss and kisses him back soft yet passionately. “Stop! Or I won’t be able to stop myself from pinning you against this counter and knotting you.” Yuta groans.

 

”Do it. It’s been a whole month since the last time and you know I need it at least three times a month. I’m starving for it.” Taeyong whimpers out and Yuta’s eyes flash. “Shit Yongie.” Yuta says lifting the older man by his thighs and sitting him on the counter.

 

Within no time he’s ripping Taeyong’s clothes off and nibbling on his neck. He smiled at all the marks littered upon Taeyong’s neck. He just really loved when his boys gave him Hickeys.

 

So Yuta added on to the collection. When he had two fingers in Taeyong pushing in and out he heard a whimper that definitely wasn’t Taeyong’s. He turned in the doorway seeing Donghyuck watching the two of them with one hand wrapped around his cock as he watched.

 

No one was allowed to have sex with Taeyong but the person whose day it was. The only people who was allowed to have sex were the people who were going to be on a date that day and in today’s case Yuta and Tae. Donghyuck and Lucas.

 

But it was okay to watch.  It was always okay to watch. Yuta’s pretty sure Taeyong got off on his pack seeing Yuta fuck him out. He was sure of it actually. “Like that? Like Hyuckie seeing you all wrecked and ruined for me? All spaced out?” Yuta taunts and Taeyong poor Taeyong if he wasn’t hard at first he definitely is now.

 

Yuta pulls the three fingers he had worked into Taeyong out of him and worked his own pants off so that he could take his painfully hard cock out. Taeyong whimpers as Yuta pushes in slowly only to pull back out quicker.

 

”Stop teasing me Yuta.” Taeyong says dominance in his voice but there’s no real bite to it. He wouldn’t challenge Yuta for dominance because every once in a while he didn’t want to be dominant.

 

Yuta obeys though. He slides his cock fully inside of Taeyong and Yuta glances towards Donghyuck only to find him sliding a finger inside of himself as he sits in a chair with his legs high in the air. 

 

“Want me to take care of that?” He heard a deep voice say and he looks up not at all surprised to see Lucas there. “I think it’s only fair since he’s yours for today.” Yuta says and Lucas smiles.

 

”I’ll take him off your hands.” Lucas says with a smile picking up   Donghyuck who wraps his legs around Lucas’ waist. Yuta nods as he continues to thrust in and out of Taeyong powerfully. Taeyong’s head hurts from where it keeps hitting the cupboard but he’s in total bliss.

 

”Want my knot Hyung? You want it Love? You have to cum for me first. Cum for your alpha.” Yuta says and Taeyong does almost immediately. Yuta cums right after his knot swelling but not latching because it was physically impossible for two alphas. But Taeyong loves to feel it sweet inside of him and the go right back down.

 

Yuta pulls out of Taeyong and rests their heads together. “I love you hyungie.” Yuta says finally as he cleans Tae and the kitchen beginning to actually cook like they had planned.

 

It was stressful being a head alpha to 20 men but Taeyong wouldn’t have it any other way. “I love you more Yuta.”


	3. Don’t Be Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong finds out why Yuta was sleeping all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I accidentally wrote Tae as an omega in the first chapter but he’s an Alpha so sorry!!

Yuta was one of the most simplest members ever so his idea of a date with Taeyong was just watching movies and eating pizza with the whole pack. “Why were you asleep by yourself today?” Taeyong asks when he notices how Yuta hugs him closer than normal. “I don’t think the other Alphas like me anymore.” Yuta says quietly.

 

Taeyong straightens up at those words. “What makes you think that?” He asks giving the other few Alphas spread across the room once overs but they all had an omega, beta, or even both in their laps. “I tried to join the puppy pile but Jae pushed me away. Johnny did too, even Jisungie pushed me away.” Yuta poured his eyes starting to water and it was times like this where Taeyong had to be strong for his pups.

 

”I’m sure there was another reasoning for it but I’ll make sure.” Taeyong says before clearing his throat. “Alpha meeting right now! Kitchen all of you.” He says standing after and the authoritative tone in his voice startled everyone.

 

The alphas all obey and soon they’re all sat around the kitchen table while Taeyong and Yuta stood. Yuta has his head down in shame he didn’t want anyone to be even more mad at him then they already were. “What happened last night?” Taeyong asks noticing the confusion on everyone’s face.

 

”When I woke up Yuta was alone. You all remember my number one rule right?” Taeyong asks and they all nod. “No one is left out of the puppy pile or anything dealing with all of us.” And it’s Jaemin who recites it. “So explain to me why you all pushed him away last night?” Taeyong says voice practically in a growl.

 

”Oh my god! I’m Sorry.”

”I thought you knew.”

”Oh Crap!”

 

A dozen of answers came at once until Taeyong shushed him. “Tell me Johnny since you seemed to have scared him the most.” Taeyong asks. Johnny stands and cautiously takes Yuta’s hands in his own making the younger boy look up. “You reeked Of Xuimin Hyung And I couldn’t stand the smell of another alpha on you and I figured you knew so I thought after a shower you would come back but you took so long in the shower I fell asleep.” Johnny says.

 

”Yeah I love Xuimin Hyung But it smelt like he purposely scented you or something and I couldn’t stand the smell so I turned away.” Jisung says standing as well. And soon they’re all wrapped around Yuta whose cheeks are red in embarrassment. “I was mad honestly. I thought you were trying to make us jealous.” Yukhei says.

 

Yuta shakes his head. “I had forgotten to bring extra clothes after practice so I borrowed Xuimin hyung’s and I had just forgotten that I was wearing it. And I don’t show it often but I get really insecure when you guys avoid me because it makes me think you guys hate me because you all are so comfortable with each other yet you all are cautious around me.” Yuta admits.

 

That’s all it takes for Jisung to pull him in for a kiss. “Never think that Hyung. We just don’t want to overwhelm you because we thought you didn’t like us because you were one of the few people who were here first so we thought that maybe you thought we were taking Tae from you and didn’t like us because of it.” He says.

 

Yuta chuckles and shakes his head. “Of course not. It was my idea to add more people. Taeyong wanted a straight Alpha pack but it was only Johnny, Jae, Lucas, Mark, and Me at first but I told him to find more members.” Yuta says. “More lovers.” He adds softly. “Even now since it was my idea every member has to be approved by me. Because Tae believes that since it was my idea I should be comfortable. It was love at first sight with each and every one of you and I wouldn’t trade any of you in for the world.” Yuta says.

 

Jaemin chuckles when he hears Yuta’s voice crack causing said male to pinch him on the arm. “I love you all.” Yuta says earning multiple ‘I love You’s back. And after everyone’s taking turns giving him plenty of kisses they head back into the living room. Yuta can’t help but smile softly when he hears Donghyuck mumble to Lucas about how Scar is a big meanie for killing Mufasa although they’ve all seen the movie a hundred times.

 

He presses himself against Taeyong and falls asleep.

 

Evwn after everything that had cleared up there was still one person struggling. Chenle and Johnny were a couple today. The beta and the alpha were fine except one thing. Johnny refuses to fuck Chenle as well as all the other alphas except Taeyong and Mark And Jisung. A few of the betas as well. And well he was sick of it.

 

So when he stood up briefly with tears in his eyes Taeyong had already been expecting it. So he sat back and slid away from Yuta who he knew was a part of it as well. Chenle has his arms folded in front of him and a pout on his face. “Is there something wrong with me hyungs?” He asked softly yet with their special hearing the whole room heard it. “No of course not.” Jisung says and Chenle glares. “Not you Jisungie.” He says. “Jaemin Hyung, Johnny hyung, Yuta hyung, Doyoung hyung, Yukhei hyung, Taeil hyung, Jaehyun hyung, Hendery hyung, you specific eight.” Chenle says.

 

”Why would you think anything’s wrong with you and what does it have to do with us?” Doyoung asks and Renjun would find him endearing if he wasn’t being so dumb right now. “None of you ever fuck him. Chenle’s gets really needy around big cocks and you guys just refuse to give it to him.” Renjun shrugs and Taeyong snickers but straightens himself afterwards. He knows personally how needy Chenle can be.

 

”There has to be something wrong with me. You fuck all the other betas so it isn’t my ranking. You all fuck Jisungie so it isn’t my age. What is it so I can change it? I don’t want you guys to love me any less.” Chenle asks and they can all see how much this has been weighing him down.

 

Jaehyun has the nerve to giggle.

 

”Lele.” He says giggling some more. “I’m not that good at reading each and every member but every time I so much as touch you, you push me away so I assumed you were innocent or something and like wanted Tae to be your first or maybe someone else I don’t know.” Jaehyun says.

 

The other named culprits nod as well. “I like to be chased. I thought you all knew that.” Chenle pouts. “Well yeah but like consent is pretty big for us so in this pack no means no.” Yukhei says and Chenle pouts but nods sheepishly.

 

”Sorry then. I’d really like you all to fuck when you get a chance though.” Chenle giggles. “I could definitely do that now if you want.” Johnny says and Chenle gives him a relieved sigh.

 

”Please.”


	4. Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Johnny fucks Chenle and Kun fucks Jisung all in the same room.

Johnny led Chenle up to his room allowing the younger boy to nibble on his neck as he was being carried. Chenle loves to give his boyfriends hickeys. He was the worst of all when it came to marking. Johnny loves it though.

 

Sure it was his first time with Chenle but when his other boyfriends gave him hickeys he didn’t shy away like the others he wore his hickeys proudly because he was proud of his boyfriends.

 

When they made it to Johnny and Kun’s shared bedroom Johnny pinned Chenle to the closest bed which happened to be Kun’s. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t mind. Chenle made a show of being vocal with every touch Johnny gave  him.

 

Johnny jumped in surprise when the door slammed open as he slid his first finger into Chenle. He wasn’t surprised however to see Kun pressing Jisung against the wall as the kissed. Kun was a beta but definitely the more dominant one in the situation.

 

What did surprise Johnny however was the moan Chenle let out when he realized that Jisung was watching him. Johnny grinned. “You like that don’t you puppy? Like the fact that Jisungie is watching don’t you? Look how hard you are.” Johnny says with a smirk that has Chenle squirming.

 

”Hyung please.” Chenle says focusing on the fact that Johnny was three fingers deep inside of him and Johnny’s fingers were magical but Chenle was a cock slut the only bigger cock slut than him was Jisung.

 

Surprisingly enough Jisung took more cock than he gave. Even the omegas of the pack have all fucked the youngest. “Johnny hyung want your knot. Hyungie please.” Chenle whimpers out  eyes soaking wet with tears.

 

He sobbed even harder when he looked over and made eye contact with Jisung who was pressed on his back and being eaten out by Kun yet watching Chenle the whole time. “Look so-ah-so pretty Lele.” Jisung whimpers out as he rocks his ass back onto Kun’s tongue.

 

Said male makes sure to smack him on the ass though and yeah Chenle definitely realizes Jisung has a spanking link when he moans and says again. Kun obliges and smacks Jisung’s ass again whimpering when Kun doesn’t immediately let go until he knows it will leave a bruise.

 

”Begging for Hyungie’s cock like the little slut you are.” Jisung says letting out a loud moan when Kun slaps his ass again. “Johnny hyung please please fuck me.” Chenle whimpers out and Johnny chuckles kissing the younger male sweetly as he guides his cock to his hole. “You’re not going to be able to walk when I’m done with you love.” Johnny says.

 

”Don’t wanna be able to walk Hyungie.” Chenle whimpers and Johnny bites the shell of Chenle’s ear as he slowly starts to push in. He goes slow because he knows it's a bit painful because of how large his cock is. He’s about the same size as Jaehyun and when he took Jaehyun’s cock for the first time he remembered the burn of the stretch so he was extra cautious even though he was sure Chenle has taken more cock than he has for sure.

 

He wasn’t surprised though when Chenle grabbed his shoulders and pushed himself further unto his cock. “Wanna ride you hyungie? Wanna be able to see you. And see Sungie get fucked.” Chenle whimpers bringing Johnny’s attention to Jisung who was face down in the mattress as Kun fucked him from behind.

 

Johnny nodded breathless and flipped them over so that Chenle was on top. Chenle moaned happy that he could set the pace now. He moved his hips in a circular motion slowly. Johnny gasped at how the younger boy began to clench around his cock as he moved. Chenle then leaned down to suck hickeys on Johnny’s chest.

 

”Kun! Fuck fuck fuck! Yes! Harder hyung I’m so close!” Jisung moaned his face red with tears. “Hyungs close too. Cum for me alpha.” Kun says and that does it for Jisung and Chenle as they both cum at the same time. Both of them untouched.

 

Chenle whimpers as Johnny pulls out of him and begins to stroke himself quickly on the verge of his release. “Wanna watch you fuck Kun hyung.” Chenle says eyes half closed. Johnny chuckles but shakes his head. “I’m too close and it’s our day Lele.” Johnny says still stroking his cock. Chenle starts to say something but shuts his mouth at the sound of Kun screaming out in pleasure as his orgasm hits.

 

And that does it for Johnny.

 

He comes all over his hand without a second thought. When he loves over at Kun the younger male is an absolute wreck. He’s half asleep yet covered in cum just like Jisung and Chenle but Johnny is in love so he decided to clean them all up like the good boyfriend that he is.

 

He kisses them each softly making sure to wish them a sweet dreams before he leaves the room and head back downstairs. He finds Donghyuck and Lucas watching tv whilst Yuta and Taeyong were asleep on the couch but no one else in sight.

 

”Where’s Everyone?” Johnny asks.  Lucas smiles at his older boyfriend pressing his finger to his lips and pointing at a sleeping Donghyuck. “Got turned on by hearing Chenle and Jisung moaning so a lot of them went to fuck each other. I’m pretty sure Yuta’s fucked Taeyong enough for all us and I know I fucked Donghyuck out  so we decided to stay down here and watch a movie I pass the time.” Lucas says.

 

And yeah Johnny wouldn’t trade these 20 in for the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was awkward to write I’ve never wrote anything with an exhibitionist link so I hope it isn’t as trash as I think it is sorry if it’s not what you guys expect.


	5. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jungwoo doesn’t feel loved so he gets pampered by the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know but when people comment it makes me want to update so just keep that in mind.

__When Taeyong woke up he expected Jungwoo to be somewhere near him since it was the younger male’s day to be with him. But instead he woke up to Kun shaking him softly. “I made breakfast love.” Kun says sweetly and Taeyong sits up stretching softly before nodding. “Is everyone okay?” He asks.

 

Since Taeyong is the head alpha he has to Mark each of his pack members to make them official members. That makes it so that they can talk to each other through their minds when they are in wolf worm or so that they can sense when another member is in trouble. They also sense each other’s emotions but they have to focus really hard on which member. Except for Taeyong. He could feel every emotion but he couldn’t tell which wolf it came from.

 

Which brings him to now. He feels so hollow and alone but he knows that isn’t his true feeling so which member was being neglected. “Yeah I believe so.” Kun says softly. “Something is wrong with one of them.” Taeyong says shaking his head as he stands up and heads downstairs. “Good morning my loves.” He says when he sees them all eating breakfast.

 

They all either wave or mumble a greeting and yet none of them look off. Until Taeyong sets his eyes on Jungwoo. The younger male isn’t eating he’s actually looking at the food in disgust. He’s sat far away from everyone else and it’s weird. “Woo. Come here.” Taeyong says and no one thinks anything of it because it is Jungwoo’s day with Taeyong.

 

Jungwoo pushes his plate away and follows Taeyong into the living room. “What’s wrong pup?” Taeyong asks running his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair. That’s all it takes for Jungwoo to break down into Taeyong’s arms. “You guys don’t love me anymore.” Jungwoo says his voice muffled by Taeyong’s shirt but said male still understands. “Baby that’s not true.” Taeyong says but Jungwoo shrugs.

 

”Baby do you need some more reassurance?” Taeyong asks and Jungwoo shakes his head. “I know you all don’t love me. Don’t have to lie.” He says softly his voice hoarse from crying. Taeyong sighs. “Boys! Living Room!” Taeyong calls and they all come scrambling in immediately. ”Jungwoo says we don’t love him.” Taeyong says with a pout.

 

”That’s crazy. We’re so in love with you that it may be a little obsessive.” Lucas says.

 

”You’re voice can literally make anyone weak just by hearing you speak.” That’s Johnny.

 

”Hyung when you laugh everything stops because of how amazing the sound is.” Jaemin says.

 

”Gosh you are so beautiful that I’m sure whatever God is out there hand crafted you their self.” Yuta says.

 

”I’m positive the angels  created your voice because the only word to describe it is heavenly.” Ten says.

 

”I disagree. I’m sure he’s part siren because whenever he speaks I want to do anything he says.” Chenle says.

 

”Don’t forget to mention how cute he is and he knows he’s cute so he uses it against us because just seeing him smile is enough for us to be whipped.” Yang Yang says.

 

”But at the same time he can be so sexy and he makes you want to either pin him to a wall or be pinned by him.” Hendery says.

 

”Oh and when he speaks his little broken English I don’t know whether to coo or be turned on.” Mark says.

 

”He’s so kind and nurturing and I love how he cares for us when we’re sick because of his love for us.” Donghyuck says.

 

”I don’t ever think I’ve loved someone as much as I’ve loved you guys.” Renjun says sweetly.

 

”Jungwoo hyung was definitely a model in his past life. That’s the only explanation of how he could be this beautiful.” Jeno says.

 

”Are you crazy he was definitely God’s son in his last life. You don’t just get beauty like that naturally.” Jisung says.

 

”All in All we love you Jungwoo and don’t you ever doubt that for a second.” Taeil says. Jungwoo is sobbing now in Jaehyun’s lap.

 

”I love you all to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I have to go to work now....


	6. You Can Count On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jeno and Ten triggers each other’s heats and Yukhei and Jaemin are there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So One More Time For The People In The Back In Case They still Can’t Hear Me: This Story Contains UNDERAGE SEX AND RELATIONSHIPS It’s In The Tag It’s In The Ratings It’s In The Warnings!!! What More Do you Want? A Big Yellow Sign⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️😭😭😭

An omega’s heat can be triggered by one to three things. Either an alpha is releasing certain types of pheromones, another omega is in heat, or stress. Yet the only person who can trigger an alpha into rut is another alpha because of jealousy. Good thing the alphas Of Taeyong’s pack didn’t have that problem. The omegas however had to be watched a little more closely. But apparently they hadn’t been watching Ten close enough.

 

Ten and Jeno were in their room and Jeno was talking to Ten about NCT Dream. He was telling Ten how much he missed Mark and Haechan being on stage with them and making music videos with them. The boy actually looked on the verge of tears. “You see him everyday though.” Ten says. “Yeah but what about when we’re here in Korea, WayV is back in China, and 127 are in America or somewhere across the world?” Jeno asks tears falling now.

 

”I love all my boyfriends and don’t want to be away from them but you know Lucas is my soulmate and it’s going to be physically painful for both of us. Just like how it’ll be physically painful for you and Jaemin.” Jeno says and Ten pauses. He hadn’t thought about that. Every member have a pack mate that they loved a little more then the rest. They had a bond that formed and Jeno was right being away from each other for a certain amount of time physically affects them.

 

Ten’s eyes water. He had already been stressing because of how much they’ve been forcing him to learn. “More Chinese, But a little more Korean too, and You’re Thai Ten But What If you forget study that too.” The managers have been pushing him and realizing that he’ll be back in China in just a month away from his boyfriends and soulmate is just the icing on the cake.

 

Ten sobs. Like full on ugly cry. Snotty nose, red eyes, choked sounds cries. The stress overload hits him and he starts to feel hot. He knows what this feeling is and it makes him cry even worse than before. He starts to whimper as he pulled off his clothes that were getting too hot for his body. When he looked over at the other male in the room he sees Jeno sweating but watching him the whole and shit he’s triggered Jeno’s heat.

 

”Jaemin!” Is the only name he can think of. The only one he wants to think of. The only person he wants. He hears footsteps but his senses are heightened right now and that definitely doesn’t smell like Jaemin so he whimpers. It’s Taeyong and Johnny. Of course it is. Taeyong has to cover his nose because the smell from the room is strong. Two omegas were in heat and it takes the older male a second to realize that.

 

”Shit. Ten baby let me take you to the safe room. I don’t want you to trigger any other omegas into heat. Jeno, Johnny hyungs gonna grab you okay?” Taeyong says and Ten nods whilst Jeno doesn’t say a word. He was in a bit of a daze. “Please no one else go into heat.” Taeyong whispers as he leads Ten down the stairs. “Cover your noses. We’ve two omegas in heat.” Taeyong calls before they pass the living room.

 

Everyone obliges even the ones who aren’t omegas. Ten looks into the living room and whimpers when he doesn’t see the alpha he’s looking for. When Taeyong places them in the safe room he lets out a wrecked sob. “Baby Jaemin went to practice and he left his phone here. Do you want someone lose for the time being?” Taeyong asks.

 

Ten whimpers. “Want Jaemin. Only Jaemin. Please Jaemin!” Is all Ten can think to cry out. Johnny’s also working on calming a crying Jeno down was whimpering Yukhei over and over again. “Lucas is at practice too.” Johnny says to Taeyong. “Of course they all want to practice today.” Taeyong glares. “Watch them. I’m going to go get Jaemin and Yukhei.” Taeyong says glaring. Before he can leave though the door opens by itself and there’s Jaemin.

 

Sweaty from practice and eyes blown wide in panic. “Is he okay?” He asks stepping further into the room. “How’d you get here?” Taeyong asks. “Yang Yang came and picked us up a little while ago. I’m pretty sure he drove 130 in a 60 mile zone and when I asked what happened all he said was Ten and Jeno so I panicked. I thought they’d fought or got attacked or something and my wolf became restless.” Jaemin says.

 

”So where’s Yukhei?” Johnny asks. “Upstairs panicking but Kun won’t let him down here until he knows it’s okay.” Jaemin says. “Well I don’t know who triggered whose heat but Ten started crying your name and when I walked upstairs they were both in heat.” Taeyong says.

 

”Do you mind?” Jaemin asks stepping closer to Ten who’s now mumbling incoherent words as he ruts against the mattress working three fingers inside of him now. He knows Jaemin is in the room but he still smells Taeyong and Johnny too. He wants them to leave. “No I’ll leave you to it. Come on Johnny. I’ll send Yukhei down.” Taeyong says and Jaemin doesn’t respond just runs his hand through Ten’s sweaty hair.

 

Ten whimpers happily and turns over so he’s facing Jaemin. “Missed you Alpha.” He cries out and Jaemin chuckles. “I missed you too. My little omega.” Jaemin says leaning down to kiss said male on the lips. The door opens but Jaemin knows it’s Yukhei so he doesn’t turn his attention away from Ten. He hears the lock turn and he feels Ten slide his tongue past the younger boy’s lips.

 

”They said to text them when Ten’s heat is over.” Yukhei says. Jaemin just hums as he continues to kiss Ten. He doesn’t mind Yukhei and Jeno being in the same room as him. He knows Ten doesn’t either so he pins the omega down and holds his wrists to stop the fingers that were inside of him. Ten whimpers. “Somebody’s vocal today huh?” Jaemin chuckles.

 

Yukhei lets out a moan and for a split second Jaemin glances over. Jeno has taken completely control over Yukhei but the alpha doesn’t seem to mind one bit as he lets the younger boy grind against his clothed cock. “I know you want me to fuck you Nono but you’ve gotta let me get undressed at least.” Yukhei says. Jeno doesn’t respond just unbuttons Yukhei’s pants and starts to tug them off along with his boxers.

 

As soon as Yukhei is naked however their positions change. Yukhei flips them over so that Jeno is on his stomach with his ass in the air. “No. Hei no! Wanna see you fuck me.” Jeno cries out and Yukhei just taps his ass. “Good thing I’m not about to fuck you yet huh?” Yukhei says. He rubs his finger over Jeno’s hole that’s wet with slick and gathers some of it in his fingers. He turns Jeno to face him and then sucks on his fingers while Jeno is watching.

 

”Just as sweet as the last time Nono. Always so sweet for Hyung.” Yukhei says. Meanwhile Jaemin has his cock sliding in and out of Ten at an almost teasing pace. The omega is whimpering and begging Jaemin to go faster but the younger male doesn’t listen. “Fuck Ten. How are you so tight? 18 of us fuck you daily and you’re still this tight?” Jaemin questions. He’s gripping Ten’s shoulders so harshly that he knows it’ll leave bruises but said omega doesn’t seem to mind. “Want your knot Alpha. So close.” Ten moans. “Can’t baby.” Jaemin says and Ten all but cries. “Alpha please.” He says and he’s crying because he’s so close and he knows Jaemin is too but he wants a knot and Jaemin is seemingly denying him of it.

 

”Baby you haven’t been on birth control in a month I can’t risk it.” Jaemin says. “I don’t care. Nana please.” Ten whimpers but Jaemin isn’t using his alpha brain so he knows it’s just the heat talking. So he lies. “Okay.” He says and Ten closes his eyes as his orgasm hits. Jaemin is a millisecond behind him but he does remember to pull out first and cum all over Ten’s chest.

 

Ten looks all fucked out and tired but Jaemin knows that he’s far from done. “Hungry?” He asks and Ten shakes his head. “You need to eat baby. You need energy. We’ll be at this for hours.” Jaemin says and so Ten nods. Good thing triggered heats don’t last as long as normal ones.

 

On the other side of the room Yukhei has three fingers alongside his tongue sliding in and out of Jeno who’s lying in a pool of his own cum. He’s came at least four times in the last five minutes and that’s a lot. When Yukhei stops and flips Jeno over Jeno thinks he can cum from the sight alone.

 

Yukhei has spit and slick dripping down his chin and his lips are swollen and red and Jeno just wants to kiss him so bad. So he does. He pulls his older boyfriend down for a kiss and spreads his legs so that Yukhei is between them. Yukhei allows himself to be kissed roughly as he slides his cock into Jeno’s hole. The slick Jeno is releasing makes it that much easier. 

 

Yukhei starts off off with slow movements of his hips but Jeno doesn’t want that. So he starts to move as well meeting Yukhei’s thrusts halfway. As Yukhei gradually speed up Jeno takes the time to rest his fingers in Yukhei’s hair. The older male likes to have his hair pulled and Jeno knows that. So as Yukhei fucks him hard he pulls his hair and soon the room is surrounded by their moans.

 

Ten and Jaemin are eating food that Mark brought down and Mark sits a plate on the table next to them as well but Yukhei isn’t paying attention. He’s too close but he knows when his knot swells he’ll be immobile for a good  thirty minutes. It doesn’t last that long when he’s not in rut luckily. He changes positions and flips Jeno on his side because he knows the boy will want to cuddle after that many orgasms.

 

He starts to fuck him again and soon they’re both cumming. Lucas’ knot latches on and swells inside of Jeno and the boy winces a bit but otherwise doesn’t move. But when Lucas looks down the boy is already hard again and Lucas groans. 

 

Its gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys not realize Jisung is going to be 18 really soon which makes him legal. Even if the hyungs are like ten years older than him he’ll still be legal. And I tagged it so whatever


	7. NCT 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Taeyong falls off the stage and his boyfriend’s nurse him back to health.
> 
> Or
> 
> Taeyong snaps on national tv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of fluff because apparently the only thing I know how to write is smut

Taeyong being the great leader that he is convinced SM to let them promote as NCT 2019 instead of in units because of the soulmate situation. So they’re they were promoting their new single and getting ready to perform. They had practiced for at least four months non stop and now it was their first show. They were performing after Super Junior who decides bubbles were a great idea. 

 

Taeyong voiced his concern to the staff about his group’s health he didn’t want anyone slipping. The people of KBS however shrugged him off and told him that his group members should be extra careful then and if they fall then it’s their fault. For Taeyong that was strike one.

 

So when their performance started Taeyong kept an eye on each individual member especially Donghyuck who had to spin, Win Win who had to flip, and Mark who had to jump a few times. When all twenty one of them had to stretch out for the next part of the choreography he paid attention to Johnny who was at the farthest left but it also caused him to not pay attention and when he moved to the left he couldn’t control his balance with the soap and water on the stage so he slid.

 

Not only did he slide but he slid off the stage at that. He saw how everyone stopped dancing but the staff from the side were telling them to continue and telling Taeyong to get up. He couldn’t though. He had landed on his back painfully on top of stage equipment and he was frozen in pain. Yuta his soulmate was the first to jump down from the stage and try to help him up but when Taeyong whimpered he moved more gently. 

 

The He rest of the boys had moved to see if he was okay. He wasn’t. He had landed badly on his arm and he knew all his pack mates definitely felt his pain. Johnny helped Yuta help him back on stage. A member of KBS came up there and told them to continue and that was when Taeyong lost it.

 

”This is all your fucking fault. I told you all that the fucking stage was slippery and someone would get hurt but you all don’t fucking care about us we’re just here to give your show more fucking money. I may have broken my fucking arm and you’re telling us to keep performing. No thank. Fuck you and if it was up to me I’d never do anything else for this shitty ass company.” Taeyong says holding his arm as he walked off stage. 

 

Of of course all twenty males followed him. The crowd was shocked and didn’t know how to respond until a few NCTzens started booing them and then a few idols joined in as well half of the crowd went as far as to leave the stadium. Their managers looked pissed but NCT could care less as they got into their perspective cars.

 

It was when they drove the opposite direction of the hospital that Yuta snapped. He had a crying Taeyong in his lap and he just wanted his boyfriend to be ok. “Where the hell are you going?” He asked their manager. “Back to the house.” The manager responded.

 

Yuta’s eyes turned red when it came to his boyfriends’ health he was the one with the hottest temper. “My fucking mate is in pain with an arm that may be broken and you’re driving away from the hospital?” He asks his voice dangerously low and he sees the manager visibly flinch. “Take us to the hospital or I will fucking rip you apart!” He says and if Taeyong wasn’t in pain he would have found him hot. 

 

The manager does as said not needing to be told twice and the cars following them does the same as well. It feels like forever before Yuta is lifting Taeyong and carrying him into the hospital with  eighteen grown men and two almost grown men on his heels.

 

Luckily Taeyong’s arm is only sprained and not broken and he’s given some painkillers and a strict warning of rest and eat well. He only has to have a brace for two weeks instead of six like if he would have broken his arm.

 

When they make it home Taeyong is laid on the couch and Kun and Jaehyun are on dinner duty. The other boys are there to make him laugh and smile and Yuta practically attaches himself to Taeyong the minute he knows he’s okay. “Yuta was crying.” Chenle teases earning him a slap on the head from Jisung. “So were you.” The youngest says. Taeyong smiles because he is so in love and they remind him why every single day.

 

”I just worry about you Yongie. A lot.”


	8. Awkward Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Taeyong makes Donghyuck and Hendery talk.

Everyone knew and noticed how Donghyuck and Hendery avoided each other like the plague and were never alone together. Even on the day they were supposed to be but they all figured the boys would work whatever was going on out. Hendery has joined four months ago and immediately hit it off with everyone except Donghyuck. In Taeyong’s eyes this has been going on too long.

 

So he called a pack meeting without the two. Donghyuck was asleep luckily and Hendery had went to the store to pick up some things for lunch. “After lunch everyone is going to leave. I don’t care where you go just leave the house. I’m going to make Hendery and Donghyuck fix whatever the hell is going on this is getting ridiculous. They don’t even act like boyfriends.” Taeyong says.

 

They all agree and true to their words after lunch the only people left in the living room are Hendery, Donghyuck, and Taeyong. Hendery stands up to leave but Taeyong grabs him by his arm. “Sit. Both of you.” He says making no room for arguments. “What’s going on?” He asks. Neither of them move to speak and instead they both look down.

 

”Somebody start talking now. We’ve got all the time. The pack won’t be back until whatever issues y’all have are resolved.” Taeyong says. Donghyuck’s legs are shaking a habit he has when he’s nervous. “Donghyuck hasn’t liked me since I joined the pack.” Hendery says.

 

”That’s not true!” Donghyuck protests. “When you came here you immediately got along with every member and everyone forgot about me except Lucas and Taeyong. But I never hated you. I disliked everyone else. When I tried to talk to you another member always got your attention so I stopped trying.” Donghyuck says.

 

”Sure I’ve worked it out with all the members since then but I assumed you didn’t want me as a friend so I avoided talking to you because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Donghyuck adds. “I didn’t know you felt like that. I wanted to get to know everyone but it was so many of you guys that I couldn’t keep track of who I had met already and who I didn’t.” Hendery admits.

 

”Donghyuck you had no right to be jealous. You know that right?” Taeyong asks. “I did. More and more people keep coming it’s hard to believe you love us if you want more and more.” Donghyuck says honestly and Taeyong pauses. “Are you crazy? I love each and everyone of you but you knew from the moment that you joined that I was looking for more pack members I didn’t expect all of you guys to become my lovers but I did want a large pack.” Taeyong says.

 

”And I don’t regret it either.” He adds. “You’re being really selfish.” Hendery says. “I’m sorry but how am I supposed to feel when the people who claim they love me barely acknowledge except for when they absolutely have to. In case you didn’t notice there’s an uneven number of us. Everyone has a soulmate that one person that they bond with and the one I thought was mine. Hendery took him from me.” Donghyuck says and he’s crying now.

 

”So that’s what this is about?” Taeyong sighs. “It’s about Jaehyun.” He says. “I didn’t take Jaehyun from you. Jaehyun is crazy about you. He talks about you all the time no matter who he’s with. He adores you. When you were promoting with Dream he panicked every single day and made sure to text you every night. And why can’t we all just be soulmates. The three of us. I love you Hyuck and it hurts to think that you think I’m trying to take your place.” Hendery says and he’s tearing up as well.

 

”I’m sorry Hyuck. I was so worried about everyone else’s feeling that I didn’t even see that you were the one that was struggling the most.” Taeyong says. “I’m such a idiot sometimes.” He says. Donghyuck slaps him on his arm and he winces. “Stop it.” He says.

 

Taeyong goes to speak but Hendery beats him to it. “Every time something goes wrong with one of us you blame yourself. It’s not your fault okay? It was just miscommunication on our parts.” Hendery says. Taeyong sighs but gives in when the beta and omega attack him with kisses. “I’m going to leave and let you two talk Okay. And I’ll send Jaehyun back just call us when you’re finished and don’t fuck on the couch.” Taeyong calls walking out the door.

 

Its silent at first. Then Donghyuck rest his head on Hendery’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry Hendery. I love you too.” Donghyuck says and he leans up hesitantly hoping Hendery catches the memo. Luckily for him he does. Hendery leans down and connects their lips and they look up upon hearing a whistle.

 

”You got here fast.” Hendery comments. “We didn’t know where to go so everyone’s outside. But what’s this I hear about you thinking I don’t love you or that I love Hendery more?” Jaehyun asks to which Donghyuck shrugs. Jaehyun just smirks and glances at Hendery.

 

”I think we should show our baby boy just how much we love him.”

 

 

 

 


	9. Jealousy (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where suddenly watching Taeyong’s dance practice is uncomfortable.

Okay so one thing Taeyong’s boys loved about him was watching him perform. Whether it be dancing or rapping they loved it. Which is why he invited them to watch his practice with Seulgi for the upcoming awards show he’d be performing at. Seulgi danced first and it was all fine.

 

Then when Taeyong entered afterwards they were star struck in the way he moved. Just it was better when he moved alone. They didn’t necessarily like the way he was dancing with Seulgi presses up against him.

 

Straight People. Disgusting.

 

Good thing they knew Taeyong wasn’t straight but when Taeyong’s hand slid down her side resting on her ass for a second the manager knew he had to call it cuts. If the angry pack sitting next to him was anything to go buy.

 

The world didn’t know much about Taeyong’s pack except that it was a pack and some members were probably dating. They didn’t know that everyone was dating everyone. The way it worked was that the media knew about the biggest ships. They knew that NoRenMin were a couple they knew about Jaeyong and all that so that everyone was dating someone but they couldn’t be more far off actually.

 

Try Jaechan And Yutae for soulmates And you’re more accurate. When Seulgi left saying her goodbyes to all the members Taeyong hugged her and decided to be kind by walking her to her car. The boys were fuming. All the other managers left as well so it was just them there.

 

When Taeyong re-entered Ten Gabe the boy’s a pointed look that made them all shut up but Taeyong could literally smell the grief coming off of them. Before he could say something however Ten beat him to it. “We should start practicing our performance since we come on right after Stray Kids.” He says and the boys all nod and stand up moving to their positions and so Taeyong makes a note to confront them at home.

 

After practicing for about two hours the boys get tired and decide to call it a day. When they make it home Taeyong calls a pack meeting and they all pile into the living room. “What’s going on?” He asks. “Nothing.” Johnny says. Taeyong glares.

 

”You And Seulgi noona looked really pretty Hyung.” Jeno mumbles. Taeyong scoffs and then laughs. “Are you guys seriously jealous?” He asks. Jaemin sniffles. “I don’t find anything funny Hyung.” He says. Taeyong sighs.

 

”I’m sorry guys I didn’t think you all would get jealous. You guys know I love you all right. I don’t want anyone else. It’s only you guys. You know that right? Especially not a girl either.” Taeyong says.

 

”I just hate that we can show our love for each other to everyone. I hate it so much. So what if we’re way younger than you? There are people who are fifty dating twenty year olds just because their over eighteen it isn’t a problem but because I’m seventeen you guys are pedophiles? I hate it so much. I just wanna be able to love you guys freely.” Jisung says his voice wavering every sentence.

 

Taeyong sighs and pulls the younger boy into his lap. “How about this? When you turn nineteen next year I’ll announce us all to the public. I promise?” Taeyong says and Johnny gives him a look but he shakes his head. “Sooman will kill us.” Johnny says. “Sooman knew about us when we were trainees so it’s his fault he still debuted us. I’m not giving up on you guys just because we might lose all our fans. As long as we all still love each other and we do what we love I don’t care.” Taeyong says.

 

”We’ll never stop loving you hyung.” Jaehyun says. The boys all agree and once again the only words Taeyong can think of is love. His boys never fail to make him feel that emotion. Jisung snuggles into Taeyong grinning. “You smell happy hyung.” He says.

 

”I can’t help it. My boys always make me feel happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request so I hope you like it.


	10. Jealousy pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good guys

The night of Taeyong’s performance with Seulgi the boys were calm because they had seen Taeyong practice this so many times that it wasn’t shocking anymore and they didn’t get jealous that easily because of it.

 

So when he took the stage they cheered for him and Seulgi and watched them start dancing. It was amazingly done and all was well until Taeyong slid his hand down her ass again. They were sure that that part was taken out of the choreography after the first day.

 

Ten looked at the other boys who were just as confused as him. Then when Taeyong began dancing behind it was even worse especially when the camera focused on Jaehyun as if waiting on his reaction. He just smiled and waved but he was nowhere near happy.

 

Especially not when Taeyong wrapped his arm around Seulgi’s shoulder. Nope he didn’t like it one bit. None of them did. When it went dark and then Taeyong started dancing and rapping alone they were relieved but still angry. 

 

They didn't show show it though not even when it was their turn to perform they just acted professionally and then smiled for the cameras as usual. When It was all done and Taeyong left off the stage they all let out the breaths they were holding.

 

They danced to other people’s songs and smiled at cameras and acted as if it was all fine for the rest of the show. But Taeyong knew better. He was sure sometimes they forget that he’s the damn leader and head Alpha.

 

When they get in the car Ten turns on the music and they all just sit around. No one is talking or saying anything and it’s so solemn in the car. A few of them him along to the songs and a few of them fall asleep.

 

When they make it in the house Taeyong stops them from going anywhere. “You guys told me you wouldn’t get jealous.” He says in a pleading tone. “That was until you started groping her ass and shit. Something you told us was out of the choreography.” Yuta says and Johnny sighs. Yuta and Taeyong have the worst arguments.

 

They’re soulmates but they have the worst arguments. 

 

Taeyong sighs. “Yeah it did but she did the move that required that part so I had no choice.” He says. “You had a fucking choice. Improvise.” Yuta says.

 

Taeyong’s eyes flash red. He doesn’t ever use his status against his pack members unless it’s serious. Yuta’s eyes flash red back. “Guys please.” Doyoung says and he’s already beginning to cry. He doesn’t want to see this in blood like it usually does.

 

”Just because I let you fuck me doesn’t mean you’re above me. I’m still your alpha and you will not disrespect me.” Taeyong says. “Just because you’re our Alpha doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want to whoever you want and not expect us to be angry or jealous.” Yuta snaps back.

 

”You’re overreacting. And you know it. You know how I feel about all of you yet you’re still causing a scene. It isn’t that deep.” Taeyong says his tone softer but eyes still red. “Oh I’m sorry that my insecurities don’t matter to you.” Yuta says rolling his eyes.

 

”I never said that Yuta don’t put words in my mouth.” Taeyong says his voice rising once again. “Seulgi likes you, everyone in the industry knows this and you act clueless but you know it too. So I feel that I have a valid reason to be concerned.” Yuta says.

 

”You don’t. I don’t like her in that way so it shouldn’t matter how she feels about me.” Taeyong says. “She’s a threat. Anyone who knows you and likes you is a threat.” Yuta says. “So our fans are threats?” Taeyong asks.

 

”Our fans don’t know you so they don’t count and you know it. But Seulgi and Irene and even Lee fucking Sooman is a threat when it comes to you.” Yuta says. “You are way too damn possessive Yuta and at first it was cute but now it’s bordering on unattractive.” Taeyong says.

 

”Of course it is. Of fucking course. Stop looking at things from an Alpha perspective for one fucking second you asshole and look at it from a boyfriend’s perspective. That’s your problem. You’re too damn busy being our alpha that you become a bad boyfriend.” Yuta says shaking Johnny off of him and pushing himself out the door.

 

”I’ll follow him.” Lucas says softly before heading out after Yuta. Taeyong doesn’t move or say anything. Yuta’s words are really biting him in the ass. “A-Am I like that?” He asks voice shaky. “No hyung you’re not. You balance both roles amazingly. To be a leader of twenty people all while dating them you manage it magnificently.” Chenle says softly.

 

”I’m sorry you guys had to see that.” Taeyong says his eyes sad. Jaehyun buries his face into Taeyong’s chest and sobs. “I hate when you two fight. I hate it so much.” He cries out. And Taeyong cries too. He lets his guard down and cries for once. “I hate it too.” He admits.

 

”I-I don’t think Yuta hyung meant to come at you the way he did.” Dejun says. “I-I know it’s probably not my place because I just came here but he was speaking for all of us it’s just his tone was really bad and it came out harsh.” He says looking away.

 

”Baby. No matter how late you came anything that goes on between this pack is your place. You are as much a part of us as anyone else.” Taeyong says moving the hug Xiaojun as well. “I’m tired hyung. You and Yuta hyung need help. This is getting ridiculous.” Kun says shaking his head and heading upstairs.

 

Taeyong sighs. “Come on. Everybody go get washed up for bed. I’ll order pizza and we can have a puppy pile.” Taeyong says before following Kun upstairs. “What is it?” He asks when he sees Kun sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. “You and Yuta hyung weren’t like this at first. I think he really feels that way. I don’t think any of it was said on accident. He feels neglected.” Kun says.

 

”How was I supposed to know? I’m trying my best here really I am.” Taeyong says. “Yeah and Yuta hates it. He hates how you carry all this burden yourself and won’t let him help and he says you always think he’s challenging your position when he just wants to help. I kept telling him to talk to you before he snapped. He came to me so many night crying about how stressed you looked or how weak you looked he wasn’t even sure if you were eating. He says every time he tries to talk to you it ends in sex or an argument. That isn’t healthy hyung.” Kun says.

 

And Yeah Taeyong has a lot to think about now. “I’ll talk to him when he cools down. Come join the puppy pile.” Taeyong says. Kun sighs but stands up with Taeyong and heading downstairs. 

 

“Pizza is on the way I’m heading up for the night.” Taeyong says.

 

The pack members don’t move. Taeyong definitely needs this break.


	11. The Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wrote an incest Gong Myung/ Doyoung fic would you guys read it?

It took two weeks of Yuta not coming home for Taeyong to go crazy. Not only because of the soulmate bond but because of his guilt. He had a lot of time to think and he made sure that was exactly what he did. Yuta was right every time they tried to speak it ended in sex or arguments. Taeyong would make sure the next one was different.

 

When he woke up something smelt off. He couldn’t smell any of his members nears. He could only smell faint ashes. The smell he got when Yuta was in a sour mood. Normally the male smelt like wood but negative moods made it smell like burnt ashes. He stood up and went to leave the room but he couldn’t. The door was locked.

 

”What the hell?” He whispered to himself. The smell of ashes got stronger and Taeyong winced. “They locked us in here.” He heard Yuta say. At the sound of the voice he hadn’t heard in two weeks Taeyong runs into Yuta’s arms and sobs.

 

Yuta doesn’t say anything just holds him while he cries. “I’m so sorry Yuta.” He whimpers and Yuta breaks. He doesn’t cry but the guilt bubbles higher in him stomach when he hears Taeyong apologize. “I’m sorry too. We both said some nasty things to each other and I’m sorry.” Yuta says.

 

”I was being a hypocrite and I know it. If I would have seen one of you guys dancing with someone like that I would have been jealous too.” Taeyong admits. “Even still it didn’t give me the right to disrespect you.” Yuta says. “You are my Alpha.” Yuta adds.

 

”That May be true but it also doesn’t give me the right to abuse my authority. You guys mean so much to me and I would lose it if one of you thought I was being a bad alpha.” Taeyong says. “You don’t give yourself enough credit Yongie. You put so much on your shoulders and don’t want anyone to help you carry the burden and I hate it.” Yuta admits.

 

”I’ve been doing this so long that it’s hard to let go of some of the burden.” Taeyong admits. “I know. I’ve watched you break over and over again when it becomes too stressful yet you still wouldn’t let me help.” Yuta says and Taeyong pauses. “I know.” He says.

 

“I understand where you’re coming from. You’re right though. No matter what you were always there and I love you for it. I-I want you to take on the role of Head Alpha with me. If you want that is. I’ll tell the boys so that if more than one of them is having a problem at once they’ll have another head Alpha to go to.” Taeyong says.

 

”Don’t flatter me Yongie. You don’t have to do this because it’ll make me happy.” Yuta says. “I’m not. I told you I’ve thought about this. It’d be nice and they already come to you anyway I’m sure they’ll love it.” Taeyong responds.

 

”What about Johnny. Technically he was the first member of your pack so he should get this role.” Yuta say. “Johnny is a child at heart he doesn’t like responsibility and the boys have been wanting me to make you Second in Command for a long time but I wasn’t ready. I’m ready now.” Taeyong admits.

 

Yuta nods. “Okay I can do that.” Yuta says. Taeyong kisses Yuta on the cheek before they both stand. Taeyong’s senses perk as they sit there for about fifteen more minutes. Then all sorts of scents hit him at once. The door opens about three minutes later and Taeyong glares at Johnny. “It was Kun’s idea.” He says defensively.

 

Taeyong and Yuta leave out the room heading downstairs where everyone is piled into the front room. “Gus give me you attention.” Taeyong says and the room goes quiet most of them expecting to be scolded.

 

”I’m officially making Yuta my second in command and your other head Alpha. Which mean you guys now have to treat him with the same respect you treat me. If you have a problem and I’m dealing with something or even if you just trust Yuta more than me go to him.” Taeyong says.

 

”Any problems?” He asks. “No hyung but finally geez.” Johnny says. Taeyong blushes. “Shut it. I’m stubborn.” He says and Kun scoffs. “Understatement of the year.” He says. “What is this tease Taeyong day?” He jokes. 

 

“Nope. It’s Appreciate Taeyong and Yuta hyung day.” Jaemin teases. “Which means you two get the whole day to be spoiled by us. You guys deserve it.” Jeno says. Taeyong leans into Yuta smiling widely. ”You smell like fresh wood again.” He says happily.

 

”Its because I’m happy.”


	12. Ice Cream Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Hendery fluff. A bomb is dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I need a favor. So I uploaded my first YouTube video and I would appreciate if you guys When and subscribed to my channels and liked the video. The channel is KpopLoneWolf and the title of the first video is Who Is Kpop Lonewolf? I’m a black girl so it should be easy to find. I’m going to be doing a lot of reactions and things like that IF you guys are interested. My Twitter is also Kpop Lonewolf. Thanks and let’s get on with this chapter.

When Hendery woke up he wasn’t alone. Not that he minded but he definitely didn’t remember going to sleep with anyone. From the scent it was either Doyoung or Jeno. The two smelled really similar to him and he wasn’t good with each individual member’s smell yet.

 

But from the person’s physique he could tell that it was Doyoung even if the older male had his head buried in Hendery’s chest. Hendery kisses his forehead and then stood up. Or tried to but Foyoung just gripped him tightly. “Don’t leave me Hendery.” Was the soft response he got and his heart lurched at how small Doyoung sounded.

 

”What’s the problem? You never sleep with me?” Hendery asks. “You always have someone sleep with you. It’s the first time you slept alone.” Doyoung responds opening his eyes to look at Hendery. “Yeah I guess that’s true.” Hendery says sitting up.

 

Doyoung tugs him back down once again. “I-I do you think I’m beautiful?” Doyoung asks shyly. “Yes. You’re gorgeous.” Hendery says and he doesn’t hesitate either. “Why? I look bad. My teeth are shaped weird I’m not as good at singing as Taeil or Haechen. Even Mark sings better than me. I’m shaped weird and I’m not as strong as the others.” Doyoung comments.

 

”None of that you just said was even remotely true. You look amazing. You’re teeth make you look like a bunny yeah but they’re adorable and no one else could have a smile as beautiful as yours. Your voice. Shit. Your voice Doyoung is mesmerizing. We would be nothing without you. Yeah NCT has some great singers and you’re one of them but can you imagine city 127 without you. Angel without you. Regular without you. It wouldn’t be the same. Your voice is great and it harmonizing with the other beautiful voices in the group perfectly.” Hendery says.

 

Doyoung blushes and buries his face in Hendery’s chest. “Thank you. I just need some reassurance sometimes.” Doyoung says before pecking Hendery on the lips and standing up. “Wanna shower with me?” He asks and the other Beta grins at him.

 

”Do you really have to ask?” Hendery asks standing up as well and taking Doyoung’s hand that was reaching out to him. Doyoung led him to the bathroom and started the shower making sure that the temperature was perfect.

 

When they were both naked and in the shower Hendery make sure his lips pressed onto every inch of Doyoung’s skin. It was when he had Doyoung pressed against the wall with his tongue in his ass when Renjun entered the bathroom. “I came to find you guys but I see you’re busy.” Renjun comments and Doyoung’s whole body flushes at the incriminating position that he’s in.

 

“We’ll be out in a minute.” Doyoung says gasping because Hendery hasn’t stopped eating him out. “You look so pretty like this hyung.” Renjun comments. “All fucked out from Hyungie’s tongue alone. Bet you can cum just like that huh?” Renjun says and Doyoung groans.

 

”Hendery! Junnie!” Doyoung gasps as his hips shake but Hendery holds him in place and continues to fuck into him with his tongue. “Cum hyung. Cum for me and Dery.” Renjun urges and Doyoung does. Hendery cums almost immediately after and he just starts to clean Doyoung up who has his head resting against the wall with his eyes closed.

 

”Don’t take too much longer. Yongie hyung is getting impatient. Says he has something important to tell us.” Renjun says and Doyoung nods tiredly.

 

Hendery and Doyoung finish fairly quickly and then they head downstairs. Taeyong has everyone gathered and the atmosphere is so serious that Doyoung feels uneasy.

 

Taeyong clears his throat and gives them a serious look. “I’m not going to beat around the bush. Jeno is pregnant. Yukhei’s baby. Someone didn’t use a condom when Jeno went into heat.” Taeyong says and Lucas whimpers as he looks down.

 

”I’m not mad I’m actually really happy but guys we can’t afford any more so please be careful. Even if you don’t have a condom pull out or something. I have to go tell Sooman about this.” Taeyong says and they all nod respectfully.

 

”I love you all. Take care of Nono please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to drop that bomb on y’all like that. Once again my channel is KPOPLONEWOLF.
> 
> Who Is Kpop Lonewolf? -First Video


	13. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has a meeting with Lee Sooman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KpopLoneWolf on YouTube.

Taeyong isn’t nervous. Not when it comes to his pack. He’d protect them with his life if he had to. Yeah they had fucked up but what else could they do. They were only getting older it was bound to happen soon anyways he just didn’t expect it to be Jeno.

 

Taeyong had a habit of just walking in Lee Sooman’s office instead of knocking on the door like other people and right now was no exception. The older male was sitting at his desk and there was another male in the room. They looked to be having a meeting.

 

Taeyong didn’t realize however and instead walked up/stormed to his Boss’s desk and gave him a blank look. “We need to speak. It’s important. About my boys.” Taeyong says. Sooman sighs and looks past Taeyong which is when he finally notices the other male in the room.

 

”Ah Jongin-sunbaenim I’m sorry I’ll come back later.” He says shyly stepping away from Sooman’s desk. “It’s fine Taeyong. We were done talking anyways.” Kai says and the venomous way he says it has Taeyong flinching.

 

He stands up and glares at Sooman once more before pulling Taeyong in for a hug. “Be careful. If he doesn’t want the nine of us dating he definitely won’t want to hear about you and your twenty boyfriends.” Kai whispers in his ear before exiting the room.

 

Now Taeyong is nervous.

 

When Kai finally exits Taeyong takes a seat. “Ignore Jongin he is just mad because him and Suho are arguing.” Sooman says and Taeyong nods. “I’m just going to say it. Jeno is pregnant.” Taeyong says bluntly.

 

Sooman’s face goes from smiling to serious to disappointed in two seconds flat. “Why didn’t you make sure that they were being careful?” He asks. Taeyong shrugs. “I did all I could.” He says. “You as a leader should have made sure this didn’t happen. We have so much going on right now. The dreamies haven’t made a comeback in almost a year I was about to make them jump back in.” Sooman says.

 

”I’m aware. I also know as long as the dances are simple and you don’t make him practice super hard he’ll be fine for at least four months and then we can say he injured himself.” Taeyong says.

 

”You don’t feel guilty for lying to your fans.” Sooman asks. “Not when it comes to protecting my boys. If this got out Jeno would not even be able to leave the house. You know how sasaengs are. And I can’t risk anything happening to him or the baby.” Taeyong says.

 

”This wouldn’t be a problem if you knew how to control your group. It’s your fault he’s pregnant.” Sooman says and Taeyong glares. “I’m not the one who knotted him. What was I supposed to do stand there and watch them have sex? It happened so what we can only move forward.” Taeyong says standing up.

 

When he makes it to the door he hears Sooman. “So who got him pregnant? Renjun or Jaemin?” He asks and Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Lucas.” He says as he walks out the door. He finds Jongin sitting on the floor of a room two doors down. 

 

“Jongin hyung!” He calls waving and Jongin gives him a tired smile. Taeyong takes a seat next to him. “What’s wrong hyung?” He asks and Jongin wipes his eyes looking at him. “Sorry you’re seeing me like this.” He says with a light hearted chuckle. 

 

Taeyong rests his his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “Maybe I can help.” Taeyong smiles. “Baby fever. Two years worth of it.” Jongin says shrugging. “Oh hyung. Is that why you and Sooman were arguing?” Taeyong asks. “Me and Sooman. Me and Suho. Me and Chen. Lay. They’re all mad at me.” Jongin says his voice shaking as he says it.

 

”With Kyungsoo And Minseok’s enlistment it should be the perfect time for it.” Taeyong says. “I keep telling them that. What’s worst is Chanyeol wants to give me his pups and they know it so they keep him away from me during my heats and it hurts because he’s my soulmate.” Jongin whimpers.

 

Taeyong pouts. He hates to see any omega in pain or distress it’s just his nature. “Maybe I can talk to Suho hyung for you?” Taeyong asks. “Please. Maybe it’ll be better if he hears it from another leader.” Jongin says. Taeyong grins and stands up before helping Jongin up as well. 

 

Jongin opens the door door to the room they were in front of and they enter. Chanyeol and Sehun are doing chores for their mini album and Baekhyun is sitting in a corner near the speakers. Lay is practicing his own choreo and the rest are lounging around. They spot Suho easily.

 

”Suho hyung can I y’all to you please?” Taeyong says softly making all eyes focus on him. Suho nods thinking the boy has trouble with his group or something. They walk into the next room and Taeyong sighs.

 

”Please don’t be mad at me.” He says as soon as Suho closes the door. “Depends on what it is?” Suho responds. “I’m not trying to tell you how to run your pack at all but I know there must be another reason why you won’t let Kai have a baby.” Taeyong says.

 

”Sooman said no there’s nothing else we can do. Can’t just get him pregnant behind his back and then expect there not to be consequences.” Suho says folding his arms across his chest. “I’ll tell you a secret hyung. We did it.” Taeyong says.

 

”Jeno’s pregnant. Sooman is mad because Dream are supposed to comeback in like a week but he has to push it back and make the dance moves lighter so it’ll be easy on Jeno. I gave him the alternative because he knows if he loses Jeno he loses all twenty one of us.” Taeyong says.

 

”You’re his favorite Taeyong. Of course it’d be easy for you. Exo are getting older. You guys are young and fresh and they’ll always be more of NCT so the name never dies but thirty years from now no one will know Exo. We’re having to enlist one by one which is proof that we’re getting old. He isn’t afraid to drop all of us in a heartbeat.” Suho says.

 

”I am not his favorite. He curses me out almost everyday. I don’t think age matters. He always tells me how I’m such a bad leader and blames everything on me.” Taeyong says. Suho sighs. “I’ll talk to him again.” Suho says walking towards the door. “Hey hyung? Maybe talk to Jongin first.” Taeyong says and Suho nods before they both exit the room.

 

Taeyong waves to all the members before leaving the room and then the building happy He was finally able to go home. When he enters he finds Jaemin seated on the couch alone. “Where’s everyone?” He asks sitting next to the younger boy.

 

”All the Omegas except Ten are gone shopping and everyone else went to the movies. I stayed to talk to Ten but he just shut me out and I feel bad because I don’t know what I did wrong yet. I’m the worst soulmate I know that but he could at least tell what I did.” Jaemin says messing with his fingers.

 

”I’ll be back Nana.” Taeyong says heading to Ten’s room. He unlocks the door and enters making Ten jump and shut his laptop. “What hyung?” He says giving Taeyong a pointed look. “Don’t What hyung me? Tell me what’s wrong. Why aren’t you shopping with the omegas? You love shopping.” Taeyong says.

 

”Don’t feel like it.” Ten mumbles. “Mhm so why are you ignoring Jaemin?” Taeyong asks next. “Don’t wanna see anyone.” Ten says. “You sure?” Taeyong asks. “Because I’m here.” Taeyong adds. “You have a key.” Ten comments. “What’s wrong Ten?” Taeyong asks again turning the boy towards him.

 

Only now does he see the tear tracks dried on the boy’s face. “Should’ve been me.” He mumbles pouting and Taeyong wants to coo but it’s not the time. “What do you mean?” He asks. “I should’ve been pregnant. Not dumb Jeno.” He says crossing his arms over his chest.

 

”Hey don’t call Jeno stupid.” Taeyong says. “Don’t call any of your boyfriends stupid.” He adds afterwards. “I was the one who wanted to get pregnant but Jaemin actually listens to you so he didn’t knot me. Lucas doesn’t even listen to you cuz he gets Alpha brain. So they are stupid.” Ten shrugs and Taeyong gives him a warning look.

 

”Stop it. If it was up to me no one would be pregnant. So get a hold of yourself. There’s nothing we can do now except help Jeno out with all his needs. One baby should be enough for us.” Taeyong says.

 

”It still should have been me. You know how long I’ve been wanting a child Yongie and you promised me when I stopped promoting we would but guess what when I asked you said no and then Jeno goes and get pregnant and it’s peaches and rainbows. Did you even scold them?” Ten asks.

 

”No I didn’t because it’s not needed. They made a mistake. Things happened.” Taeyong says. “So I get scolding for wanting to get pregnant but you don’t even scold the ones who do?” Ten asks. “I don’t scold you Ten. I tell you the same thing I tell all the omegas when they mention this topic.” Taeyong says.

 

Ten shrugs and looks away. “I know you’ve been wanting a baby for a long time Ten but we can’t just stop our careers for these kinds of things. You know this. Which should be all the more reason for you to want to help Jeno and spoil him.” Taeyong says.

 

”Or how about I just stay from around him?” Ten asks glaring. “Are you seriously that jealous Chittaphon? That you’d ignore your own boyfriend just because he has something you want? That’s childish and petty. You’re a grown ass man act like it.” Taeyong says. Ten shrugs.

 

”You can leave now.” He says and Taeyong scoffs. “Maybe talk to Jaemin too. He claims he’s a bad Soulmate and we all know that’s not true.” Taeyong says as he leaves. “Send him here.” Is the response he gets. He sighs as he makes it downstairs seeing the omegas now back and pulling out different baby item without Jeno. ”Where’s Nono?” He asks. “Went to see Lucas.” Yang Yang says. 

 

“Jaemin Ten wants to speak to you.”


	14. Baby Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can’t give a summary for this because I don’t even know what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts me to hurt Ten

Ten and Jeno were close. Best friends even. So the fact that Ten was actually ignoring Jeno hurt. It hurt so much. He’d made up with Jaemin sure but he still couldn’t bring himself to be around Jeno not yet.

 

Ten’s mood was giving out a chain reaction. Him ignoring Jeno made Jeno sad which made Yukhei sad and so basically the whole pack was sad and Taeyong and Yuta were sick of it.

 

”Ten will come around Jeno.” Taeyong says to a crying Jeno. “Why didn’t you just give him your knot Jaemin?” Jeno asks his voice choked up. Jaemin’s face visibly falls and he’s crying too. “It’s not like I didn’t want to. Yongie said I couldn’t.” Jaemin says. “Hey! There’s no need to play the blame game.” Yuta says.

 

”We have to respect Taeyong’s decision because he’s right we’re at the peak of our careers a baby will just slow us down. Which is why he didn’t want anyone to get pregnant but Jeno and Yukhei made a mistake and we can only move forward now.” Yuta says.

 

”I miss my Ten.” Jeno says wiping his eyes. “I’ll try to talk to him again.” Taeyong says. “I’ll do it. You’re bad at seeing things from other people viewpoint Tae.” Yuta says. Taeyong gives him an offended look to which Yuta grins and walks out.

 

”Ten has mentioned this more than anyone. Repeatedly. I understand why he’d be hurt.” Renjun says softly not wanting to offend anyone. “He’s being petty.” Jeno huffs out. 

 

Jaemin shrugs. “He’s hurt that no one seems to be on his side and he’s stressed enough already because of the managers and you guys are making it worse. I may just take him away for a week. He needs it.” Jaemin says.

 

“I understand and I feel bad for him. You all are blaming him for feelings he can’t control.” Yukhei says. “I can’t give him my baby. If I could I would just so everyone can leave me the hell alone. Ten this. Ten that. Just shut up about it!” Jeno says grabbing his hair.

 

”Yikes.” Ten mutters as he stands in the doorway of the living room where everyone was on side of Yuta. “Congratulations Jeno! Even if you hate me I’m still happy for you.” Ten says giving him a sad smile.

 

”I don’t hate you Ten and you know it. I was just upset because I thought you hated me for getting pregnant.” Jeno says rubbing his arm in guilt. “I don’t hate you. I just need time. And I need people to stop bitching at me for having feelings.” Ten says.

 

 “I’m sorry baby. I was being an asshole I know that but it’s hard for me to see any of you fighting because if I give my opinion it seems like I’m taking sides and I hate it because I want things to go right with everyone. I’ll give you time though if that’s what you need.” Taeyong says.

 

”Jaemin wanted to spend a week with me in Thailand. I talked to Sooman and he said it was okay for me to go home for a week because WayV isn’t promoting and a lot of shows won’t accept all twenty one of us anyways.” Ten says.

 

”I was planning on telling you later.” He adds. “Okay that’s fine. Take as much time as you need. I know this is hard for you.” Taeyong says. Ten grins and hugs Taeyong. “I feel so selfish.” He admits.

 

”You are. But we don’t hate you for it. We’ll love you even if after the trip you don’t want us anymore.” Yang Yang says shrugging. “Don’t say that. I may be selfish but I’m not that selfish. I’ll never give up on you guys. I was going home anyways and I’m taking Jaemin because he’s my soulmate and there are some things we need to work out. We’ve been having issues lately.” Ten says softly.

 

Jaemin nods while biting his lip. “We’ll FaceTime you guys every single day. The time zone will be really close to Korea’s so there’s no problem there.” Ten says. “And Jeno I promise I’m taking you shopping as soon as I get back. Just me and you. Well and the baby but you get my point.” Ten adds smiling.

 

Jeno hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek. “I’ll hold you to that.” He says. “Geez y’all make it sound like he’s going away for a year. It’ll only be a week. We’ve been away from each other for more than that before.” Johnny says rolling his eyes.

 

Ten stood on his tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his older boyfriend’s lips. “I know you’ll miss me the most Youngho.” He says. Johnny rolls his eyes but kisses him back just as happily. “You know I need you with me as much as possible.” He says.

 

Taeyong grins. This thing with Ten was far from done. They all knew that. Ten was bad with feelings and he put his on the back burner to make everyone else happy. Like now. Taeyong could tell. But they were okay for now. It was calm before the storm and Taeyong would enjoy it as much as he could before the storm hit. Hopefully it was just thunder and not a full blown hurricane.

 

But he also trusted Jaemin. From the moment the boy presented at sixteen. He’s been by Ten’s side. Through thick and thin for better or for worse. When Ten pushes everyone away Jaemin was bold enough to keep pushing him back until he finally cracked.

 

That was how their bond formed. They had the strongest bond of any of them and Taeyong did want the two to have a baby first because he knew they were ready. Circumstances just weren’t right and things happened. Whatever the two were fighting about he knew they’d fix it. They always did.

 

And Taeyong knew that it wasn’t Yuta who got Ten to apologize it was Jaemin. So if there was anyone he trusted Ten with more than himself it was Jaemin. “What are you smiling about Hyung?” Doyoung asks. 

 

“We’re going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and it sucks so I’m sorry but enjoy.


	15. Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys assume like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking this so far?

Taeyong wasn’t very good at keeping secrets. So he would just avoid the questions instead. Like now as Doyoung asked him where he was going. “I’ll be back later okay. Go find Chenle he was looking for you.” Taeyong says.

 

It works as Doyoung grins. “Where’s my favorite Maknae?” He calls out earning a whine from Jisung somewhere. “Hyung what about me?” Jisung asks and Taeyong can’t help but smile.

 

He steps out closing the door as quietly as possible. The pack don’t notice until they hear the sound of the car pulling off. “He’s leaving again?” Donghyuck asks. “Today was supposed to be our day.....” He adds with a whine and stomping his feet.

 

”Calm down. We just have to trust Tae okay. We don’t know what might be happening.” Yuta says. “If something’s happening he needs to tell us.” Jaehyun says. “Guys. He always comes back doesn’t he? We at least know he isn’t planning to leave us.” Yuta says.

 

”Wh-What if he found someone else but he’s scared to tell us. Because he promised us that no one else would be added to the pack.” Kun says his voice small as he says it. “Hey. None of that. We’d smell it on him. If that was the case that would mean he had an emotional attachment to whoever it was. We would smell it. Even if he showered in bleach we’d still smell it.” Yuta says.

 

”I guess that’s true.” Jisung says. “He’ll tell us when he’s ready it’s only been two days. Don’t start getting suspicious yet.” Yuta says. And that’s the end of that conversation. Johnny kisses Yuta’s lips as soon as everyone goes back to watching the movie. “This role is perfect for you. You even sound more mature now.” Johnny says.

 

”It feels good to take some of the responsibility from Yongie.” Yuta whispers back before they go back to watching the movie as well. All Yuta can think is he’ll tell us.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

It goes on for two weeks. Taeyong leaving in the middle of the day and not coming back until night time. He’d kiss away their question like it was nothing and they fell for it. Except Yuta. He was far from stupid and he knew Taeyong too well. It was stressful on everyone especially with Ten staying an extra week in Thai with Jaemin.

 

They had made it home today and Yuta had picked them up. They made it to the house just as Taeyong was leaving out the door. “Where are you going?” Yuta asks. “Tell Ten And Jaemin I’ll make it up to them I have to go do something.” He says voice rushed as he heads to his car quickly.

 

Yuta stares at him in disbelief as he brings Ten and Jaemin’s luggage inside. “We’re going to have a long ass talk with him when he gets home.” Yuta says. “I think we should follow him. Talking won’t work he’ll just avoid the question. Or fuck us into forgetting about it.” Taeil says shrugging.

 

”That’s not a good idea. It’s still invasion of privacy.” Yuta says. “I think we should follow him too.” Yang Yang says suddenly.

 

Then they all start agreeing and suddenly Yuta has no control over the situation anymore. “Fine but I want you all to know I strongly disagree with this.” He says grabbing his keys.

 

”Six with me. Six with Johnny. Five with Kun.” Yuta says before they all pile into the cars. Luckily for them Taeyong has only just pulled off. And really Yuta shouldn’t be this good at tailing someone. Johnny and Kun suck but it’s a good thing Yuta is leading them.

 

He stops the car a little further away before he looks for Taeyong. He’s in front of a highly expensive hotel talking to a woman and a child. He hugs her and the car immediately goes crazy. “All of you Shut up now.” Yuta says. “Please do not go jumping to conclusions that won’t get us anywhere. Last time we did that remember how it ended?” He asks.

 

”He has another family.” Renjun says pouting. “No he does not. We don’t know who that woman is or what’s going on so just stop.” Yuta says. Before he could do anything else however he see Hendery storming over to Taeyong followed by the rest of the boys who aren’t in the car with him. Yuta sighs rubbing his face in frustration before getting out as well.

 

He can see Taeyong’s face go from shock to anger to sadness in three seconds flat. “—Leave every night without telling your boyfriends to go meet some woman?” Is what he hears when he walks up. “Dejun go get in the car. All of you go get in the car.” Taeyong says. They don’t move.

 

”Not until you explain to us what the hell is going on.” Johnny says. “Uh. Boyfriends? Taeyong Why has this never come up?” The woman says. “Uncle Yongie you have a lot of boyfriends.” The child says and the Woman sits her on the ground. “Go find Daddy Raelin.” She says and they watch as the little girl scurries off.

 

”Um I’m so sorry that my little brother is stupid as hell and didn’t tell you guys he was coming to meet me everyday because I’m unfamiliar with Seoul. But I guess that’s because you probably didn’t  even know he had a sister just like I didn’t know he had like thirty boyfriends.” She says. “Twenty.” Donghyuck corrects her.

 

They all turn to give Taeyong a look and he sighs. “We’ll talk when we get home just please go.” Taeyong says. Yuta gives him a look of disappointment. “Come on guys. We’re not worth his time.” Jaehyun says shrugging. “It’s not like that.” Taeyong says but they ignore him and walk off.

 

When Taeyong makes it home the house seems so dead and he hates it. He assumes they’re all asleep but they’re not. The boys are tangled against each other in a puppy pile watching a movie with the exception of Yuta.

 

”Guys.” Taeyong says his voice soft. A few of them look up but they mainly don’t move. “Please let me explain.” He says basically whimpering at this point. The movie pauses and he’s not sure who did it but they all look at him.

 

”My sister didn’t talk to me for three years when she found out I was gay. We just started back talking like four months ago. I didn’t want to scare her away that quickly I wanted to at least spend some time with her before I told her about you guys.” Taeyong says. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Jaemin asks. “We wouldn’t have reacted so badly if we had just known what was going on?” He adds.

 

”I was scared. I didn’t want you all to pity me or look at me like I was weak or something because it hurts knowing that your family hates you because of your preferences and I wasn’t sure I could be strong in this situation.” Taeyong admits. “Hyung. Stop doing this. Please stop!” Jisung says.

 

”You can’t be strong all the time. Stop hiding from us. Stop keeping your guard up. Just stop.” Mark says disappointment showing. “No matter what I do you all will end up disappointed.” Taeyong says. “That’s not true. Being sad isn’t a weakness.” Jeno says.

 

”I know how badly it affects you guys when I’m sad.” Taeyong says. “Yeah but we always cheer you up though.” Yang Yang says. “I think we should just let everything that happened go. Taeyong was wrong for how he did it but he did have his reasons. And us following him and causing a scene was a bit dumb on our parts.” Jungwoo says softly.

 

”Yeah I think we should all cuddle tonight and tomorrow we need to go on a gigantic pack date.” Lucas says jumping up and down in excitement. The room bursts in happiness at the idea. “Yeah we can definitely do that.” Taeyong says smiling but it’s not a full smile. The movie starts back playing and Yuta takes Taeyong’s hand in his pulling him upstairs.

 

”What happened Love?” He asks. Taeyong breaks down in his boyfriend’s arms. Yuta shushes him and rocks him as he rubs his back comfortingly. He keeps doing so until Taeyong results to quiet sniffles and hiccups. “She left. She was disgusted with me and told me if I wanted to continue being her little brother that I would have to leave you all alone. I told her that I wouldn’t do it and she slapped me and told me to never contact her again.” Taeyong says.

 

”She’s not worth it then. If she can’t accept you for things you can’t control then she’s not the right person for you to be around.” Yuta says. “I know but this is what I was afraid of and even if I knew it would happen it still hurt.” Taeyong says.

 

”My poor baby. Been so stressed lately. With Jeno and the baby. Ten. Your sister. My baby just wants to be loved huh?” Yuta coos. Taeyong smiles shyly and nods into Yuta’s chest. “Always.” He says softly. Yuta smiles and kisses Taeyong’s lips softly.

 

”Alpha please.” Taeyong whispers. “Are you sure? Are you mentally stable enough for this?” Yuta asks. “Yeah but if you don’t mind I want Taeil here too. I need my Hyung here.” Taeyong says. Yuta nods. “Why would I mind? I’ll go get Hyung.” He says softly.

 

It only takes three minutes before Yuta and Taeil are entering the room. Taeyong is shy as he lies on the bed waiting for them. “Look how pretty he is Hyung. Wanting to be taken care of.” Yuta coos and Taeyong keens at the praise.

 

”Our Alpha.” Taeil whispers. Taeyong basically purrs at the two words slipping from Taeil’s lips. Yuta climbs on top of Taeyong and kisses him softly while Taeil works on peppering him with compliments. Yuta makes slow work of pulling Taeyong’s clothing off wanting to kiss and touch every inch of skin that he finds.

 

”How do you want us Yongie? It’s up to you.” Taeil asks. “I-I want Hyungie to ride me until he cums and then want A-Alpha to fuck me.” Taeyong says face even redder than before. Yuta grins and moves so that he’s able to help Taeyong out of his clothes. “Want Hyung to finger himself or do you want to do it?” Yuta asks.

 

”I want to watch you do it.” Taeyong says. Yuta blinks in surprise before shaking his head. “We’re here to please you baby.” Yuta says. “I’ll be pleased if you open him up for me.” Taeyong says. Taeil whimpers from his position on the bed where he’s fully naked and hard.

 

Yuta kisses Taeyong once more before moving over to Taeil. He catches the older males lips in a heated kiss as his hands move on their own accord. He’s getting pretty good at remembering which boyfriend likes what when getting fingered. Taeil likes to have his lip bitten and nipples sucked. So when he slides in the first finger he bites down on the male’s lips.

 

Taeil lets out a shuddering breath his mouth falling open in pleasure. Taeyong is watching them completely mesmerized as he just stares. His dick sits hard in his lap leaking pre cum as he watches his two boyfriends go at it. Yuta slips in another finger and trails his kisses down to Taeil’s neck.

 

Just like with Taeil he wants to savor every inch of skin he finds. He’s three fingers in when he reaches Taeil’s nipple. Taeil moans loudly and Yuta is sure the whole house can hear it. Taeil is definitely the worst when it comes to moaning. He’s the loudest and he does it the most often. Almost with every single touch you hear the beautiful noises slip past his lips.

 

”Yuta. Stop I’m going to cum.” Taeil says and Yuta gives his fingers a few more thrusts before pulling back. Taeil catches his breath staring at Yuta. “You’re way too good at that.” He says making Yuta chuckle. “Definitely I’ll have to say I prefer his tongue though.” Taeyong says chuckling.

 

Taeil grins and pulls himself into Taeyong’s lap. They kiss lazily for a few minutes before Taeil guides Taeyong’s hard cock to his hole and sinks down. His voice carries out as Taeyong stretches him open. Yuta watches them but doesn’t make any moves. He knows they’ll need him soon. When Taeil gets too tired to keep moving he’ll have to do it for him. 

 

So he waits.

 

Taeil and Taeyong have there foreheads presses against each other as Taeil rides Taeyong easily. “Hyung you feel so good.” Taeyong says. Taeil’s movements get a little slower and Yuta can tell he’s close but he’s also tired. Taeyong won’t take control however so he makes his move.

 

His hands grab onto Taeil’s hips as he helps the older male bounce on Taeyong’s cock. “I’m close.” Taeil says. “Cum for me Hyungie.” Taeyong says and that does it for Taeil. His cum lands on Taeyong’s chest and he stops bouncing and slides off of Taeyong’s cock immediately. “You did so good for us Hyungie. So good.” Yuta says kissing Taeil’s lips.

 

”I need a bath now. But don’t worry I’ll make Hendery help me.” Taeil says standing. “You don’t have to leave.” Taeyong says. “I don’t but I think you and Yuta need this more than anything.” Taeil says.

 

They watch Taeil get dressed and leave the room again. It takes a few minutes but then they’re back in action. “Why are you still dressed?” Taeyong asks pouting as he pulled at the jacket Yuta was wearing. Yuta just shrugs before kissing Taeyong’s lips softly once more. 

 

He spreads Taeyong’s legs open causing the man to flush in embarrassment. He presses a kiss to each side of Taeyong’s thighs before finally his hole. Taeyong immediately covers his face when Yuta starts to lick at his hole but Yuta pulls his hands away. “I love you so much.” Yuta says and he’s got tears streaming down his face as he says it.

 

Taeyong lets out a moan as Yuta’s tongue presses inside his hole. “I-I love you too. All of you.” Taeyong says. “We know baby. We know you love us. We just want to make sure that you know it’s mutual.” Yuta says pulling back from what he was doing. “We care about you. You’re the best boyfriend, leader, and just person in general. We wouldn’t want anyone else in your place.” Yuta admits.

 

Taeyong smiles at that. He wants to kiss Yuta so bad but he doesn’t get the chance as the male goes back to eating him out. Yuta takes his time and Taeyong is a whimpering mess but he also feels so loved because of it. It’s not sloppy as usual or anything. It’s like every flick of Yuta’s tongue has meaning behind it.

 

Yuta works him open by adding a finger from time to time until Taeyong is begging him to make love to him. Yuta pulls off his jeans and boxers. His cock is painfully hard already and he doesn’t hesitate in entering Taeyong. “My little Alpha.” Yuta says grinning as he holds on to Taeyong’s hips.

 

His thrusts are slow and deep and Taeyong wants to cry at the amount of love pouring from Yuta. So he does. Yuta doesn’t stop because he knows what’s going on. So he just kisses his boyfriend’s tears away and holds his hand. He feels himself crying too but he can’t bother to stop himself from making Taeyong feel loved.

 

Taeyong comes first. Already being close from fucking Taeil. He cums and it covers his stomach mixing with Taeil’s cum. Yuta cums inside of him next and moves to pull out but Taeyong keeps him there. “Just wait please. Just give me this.” He says and so Yuta doesn’t move. Not when his cock get sensitive or anything. Not until Taeyong tells him too.

 

He stands up and picks out something for Taeyong to wear to bed. When he finds something for himself as well he leaves the room to run a bubble bath. He meets Kun at the bathroom door but the younger just grins. “I ran you guys a bath already.” He says. Yuta kisses his boyfriend’s lips before laughing. “Of course you did. Thank you babe. But go to bed.” Yuta says.

 

Kun hugs Yuta’s naked form once more before heading to his and Johnny’s shared room. Yuta holds Taeyong’s hand the whole time. Even as they’re in the tub. He cleans them with one hand the other holding on to Taeyong’s tightly. He dresses them both before they head back into the room.

 

Yuta changes the sheets while Taeyong holds on to his waist the whole time. Moving when he moves. When Yuta is done they climb into the bed and curl into each other. “Sleep well Taeyong.” Yuta says. Taeyong hums sleepily before doing just that. And if Taeyong wakes up to Chenle climbing in the bed at three am then so what.

 

”You’re glowing Hyung.”


	16. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng goes to Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell that this is my favorite story so far?

With twenty one members there are bound to be a few who feel neglected although Taeyong and Yuta try their best to make sure that doesn’t happen. Some of them are scared or just don’t show their feelings well.

 

When Taeyong And Yuta wake up its to a shy Sicheng standing at the door. He’s bouncing on the heels of his feet like he’s debating if he should come in or not. “Baby?” Yuta calls and Sicheng looks up. Chenle is laid against Taeyong but all three of them are awake.

 

”H-Hi can I talk to you Yuta hyung?” Sicheng asks softly. Yuta nods of course and stretches his hand above his head hearing his bones cracking before standing up. “You wanna talk here or where?” Yuta asks. “Hyungs are at practice so we can go in my room.” Sicheng says.

 

Yuta nods and follows Sicheng to his and Jaehyun’s shared room. Yuta sits on Sicheng’s bed and opens his arms which Sicheng immediately crawls into. He doesn’t start crying but they sit there in silence as he inhales Yuta’s scent.

 

”Tell me What’s wrong my baby?” Yuta says running his hands through the younger male’s hair comfortingly. “I just feel kind of left out but I didn’t want to bother hyung because I know he’s been stressed because of Jeno and Ten and then yesterday happened.” Sicheng admits.

 

”Oh baby. You’re always welcome to crawl in my bed, my lap, my personal space wherever when you feel this way.” Yuta says. “What if someone’s already there?” Sicheng asks. “Then just jump right on top of us and cuddle in with us.” Yuta says but Sicheng doesn’t seem to like that answer.

 

”Baby. Do you need one on one time with an Alpha?” Yuta asks. He wipes Sicheng’s eyes when a tear falls. “Yeah. Mark is my soulmate but I barely see him because he has so much work to do and he’s my alpha and I miss him and I cuddle with the betas and it helps or the omegas but I haven’t cuddle an Alpha in about three weeks.” Sicheng says.

 

”I know you probably don’t want me to bother Taeyong but I have to tell him this okay. It’s seriously bad for you to be away from an Alpha that long. Because you’re in a pack it affects you.” Yuta says. “Bring me with you please.” Sicheng says. Yuta frowns at the desperate tone of the omegas voice but picks him up nonetheless.

 

He carries him into the living room where the whole pack are. “Guys I know we’re supposed to go on a pack date today but can it hold to tomorrow?” Yuta asks. “Why what’s wrong with Hyung?” Renjun asks his voice soft.

 

”Poor baby hasn’t had contact with an Alpha in almost a month. He’s starved. There are way too many Alphas here for this to happen. I don’t care if you have your own soulmates we have to make sure every single pack mate feels loved and gets coddled. Taeyong and I are to blame too. We didn’t notice so I’m not fussing at only you guys. I’m pissed at myself too.” Yuta says.

 

”I don’t really know what to do. He won’t leave my side but I’m sure he’ll be like that with any alpha.” Yuta says. “We’ve dealt with this before Yuta remember? Donghyuck?” Taeyong says. “Yeah but that was a long time ago. I think we all cuddled him for like an hour and then we had Jaehyun bite him although that part wasn’t planned but it made him feel better.” Yuta says.

 

”Exactly we have more alphas than we had back then so it should only take thirty minutes to get him out of that clingy state and then we can leave him with Mark to re bite him.” Taeyong says. “He’s going to be okay right?” Jungwoo asks worry evident in his tone.

 

”Yeah. I want everyone who isn’t an alpha to help push the couches back and then form a circle. It’ll help calm him for the time being.” Taeyong says. While they do that Taeyong turns his attention to Mark who’s fidgeting badly.

 

“Stop. Stop blaming yourself. You’ve been busy. You didn’t notice because you were still around him and so it wasn’t like how you get when you’re far away from each other. This is something he brought on his own. Calm down. If he feels that you’re restless he’ll panic and we don’t want that.” Taeyong says softly.

 

When Mark is calmed down enough Taeyong leads him to the inside of the circle where all the alphas are. Sicheng is sitting on his own and Taeyong pushes Mark forward. Mark sits down next to Sicheng and the boy immediately climbs in his lap. Mark noses his scent gland where his bite already rests. So many pheromones are being released but they all have the same effect. They calm Sicheng down.

 

”Yukhei And Jaemin you haven’t done this before so what I need you to do is release comforting pheromones. You have to be really careful and make sure to release the right one otherwise it may have a negative effect. Betas and Omegas just hold hands and sing okay. Something soft.” Taeyong says and they all do.

 

”Wh-When do I bite hyung?” Mark asks and Taeyong smiles. “You’ll know.” He says.

 

Mark is still nosing at Sicheng’s scent glands when he feels it. The happiness radiating from Sicheng and everyone else in the room. His eyes change colors as his emotions go out of hand. His senses feel overwhelmed and all he can think is Sicheng. So he bites. He’s not sure if it’s the right time or not but his gut says do it so he does.

 

It has the same effect as the first time he bit Sicheng. He gets a glimpse inside the boy’s head and their emotions intertwined. Sicheng stops moving and falls asleep and Mark just holds him. He’ll need to rest after the bite. Mark can’t open his eyes or he’ll cry and he knows it.

 

”Mark baby come on. Hyung’s got you.” Taeil says wrapping himself around him. Mark doesn’t realize that they’ve moved Sicheng and he’s now laying on the couch. He isn’t aware of anything but his feelings. He’s the worst Alpha ever. Sicheng should be his number one priority along with the other omegas. He failed.

 

”Mark if you don’t open your eyes I’ll enter your head and we both know I won’t like what I see.” Taeyong says. When Mark opens his eyes he cries. Full on sobs. It’s expected of course so Yuta holds him through it. Like he’d did with Jaehyun when this happened to Donghyuck. “You did perfect. You’re the best alpha ever.” Yuta compliments.

 

It takes a while but Mark finally eases up when Sicheng wake up. And like a freshly mated couple they stick by each other’s side no matter what. Sicheng is visibly happier and he’s definitely himself again. “You handled it perfectly.” Taeyong whispers to Yuta who’s massaging Jeno’s feet at the moment. Yuta flushes at the compliment. “I’m getting better at it. And they’re getting used to me.” He says.

 

”Taeyong hyung can we talk?”


	17. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s been weighing on the Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get it. I love this story everyone. I wanna cry.

Taeyong pulls Dejun to the side as soon as he asks to talk to him. “It’s embarrassing I don’t want to talk around everyone.” Dejun says and Taeyong smiles and pulls him into the kitchen. They sit at the table and Taeyong waits for Dejun to start talking.

 

Dejun plays with his fingers. “I-I don’t. I-I want.” He stutters and then grabs his hair in frustration. Taeyong is quick to grab his hands however and hold them in his own. “Take your time baby.” He says. “I guess I’m a little jealous.” Dejun says. Taeyong doesn’t respond because he knows Dejun will continue on.

 

Dejun squeezes Taeyong’s hands as he starts crying. “I’m embarrassed. It’s stupid.” He says. “It’s not stupid if it’s making you upset baby.” Taeyong says. “I know I just came here a few months ago but...” Dejun trails off as he starts crying again.

 

”Baby tell me.” Taeyong says. “I came at the same time as Yang Yang and Hendery but they both have soulmates. They have a bite. Hendery even has two and I’m just sad and jealous that everyone in the pack has a bite and a soulmate and I don’t know if I’ll ever get one.” Dejun says finally.

 

”Oh Pup.” Taeyong says. “Yang Yang And Chenle got along immediately and Hendery latched on to Jaehyun immediately too. I was close with Johnny hyung but Johnny hyung is close with everyone and I heard him telling Ten he didn’t need a soulmate.” Dejun says.

 

”I’ll let Johnny handle this then.” Taeyong says standing but Dejun squeezes his hands tightly as he starts crying. “He’ll be mad at me don’t tell him please.” Dejun says. “I promise he won’t.” Taeyong says kissing Dejun’s lips softly before exiting the kitchen.

 

Taeyong finds Johnny with Donghyuck in his lap and he quickly urges the omega to go cuddle Kun. “Baby. Dejun needs you.” Taeyong says softly before explaining the situation to Johnny afterwards. 

 

Johnny enters the kitchen only a moment after. “Xiaojun.” He says softly and Dejun looks up at him. “Did hyung tell you?” Dejun asks. “Yeah but I want to know why you think I wouldn’t want to be your soulmate.” Johnny asks. “I heard you tell Ten that you didn’t want a soulmate.” Dejun says.

 

”Baby. I told him I didn’t want Hendery as a soulmate. And I said that because although I love Hendery we don’t have a bond. My words were I don’t want him as a soulmate not I don’t want a soulmate at all.” Johnny explains.

 

”So you want me as your soulmate?” Dejun asks. “Baby you’re already my soulmate. Don’t you feel our bond? It’s not something we can control. Soulmate bonds aren’t picked? Their formed through love, trust, and pixie dust.” Johnny says.

 

Dejun snickers. “I was on the verge of crying until you said that.” Dejun says. “I know but I’m serious. I felt it the moment you walked through that door all shy and quiet. I knew I wanted to make you mine. And when you became our boyfriend I was even happier. You immediately attached yourself to me and I felt like my heart was going to explode. The only thing missing from our bond is the bite.” Johnny says.

 

”W-Will you bite me then?” Dejun asks shyly. “If you’re ready. But you realize I can’t just bite you right? Not the first time. We’ll have to have sex. And we’ve never done that before.” Johnny says. “I’m aware. I’m not a virgin you know. I have sex with everyone else just not you.” Dejun says.

 

”No offense I just-It’s different with you. I’m so confident and in control most of the time with other people but with you I feel so submissive and I’m not used to that. Everyone let’s me take control but with you I want to be submissive. Like Yuta for example he lets me take control and ride him and give out commands with no problem as does other Alphas but when I’m around you I just want to bear my neck in submission and let you take over.” Dejun admits.

 

”That’s what makes our bond so strong without a bite. None of it is sexual. I have you mentally and spiritually.” Johnny says. “And now I want you to have me physically.” Dejun says crawling himself into Johnny’s lap. He kisses Johnny softly and the Alpha  doesn’t even have to fight for dominance Dejun just lets him have it.

 

They kiss and grind into each other for a while before Johnny pulls off Dejun’s shirt for him. Dejun does the same to Johnny and then they’re back at it again. The kisses are soft and loving and their movements are small. “Hyung please.” Dejun says. “I-I’m already stretched. Yang Yang And I played this morning.” Dejun admits.

 

”Bad baby. Let our pretty little omega fuck you didn’t you? A beta. Getting fucked by an omega?” Johnny asks and Dejun whimpers. “Yeah hyung. Let Yang Yang fuck me hard. I’m sure his cums still in there.” Dejun says grinning as Johnny pulls his jeans down.

 

He’s hard and his cock is pressed in between the both of them now as he runs his nose in Johnny’s hair. Johnny has two fingers inside of him and he’s painfully whimpering at the feeling of Johnny fingering Yang Yang’s cum from his hole. 

 

When Johnny’s satisfied he lifts Dejun up before helping the younger male slide down on his hole. “C-Can you take control?” Dejun asks shyly. Johnny only smiles and stands up before lying Dejun on the kitchen table. “All you had to do was ask.” He says his tone teasing. Dejun blushes and pushes at Johnny’s shoulder.

 

”Can you move?” He asks. Johnny grins at him and kisses him once more. He pulls halfway out of Dejun before thrusting back in deeply. That one thrust causes Dejun to place his hands on Johnny’s shoulder to have something to hold on to. 

 

They go at it for for ten minutes straight non stop and Dejun is a mess. Johnny’s edging him and he’s practically crying at this point. “I’m going to cum first okay? Bite me as I cum and I’ll do the same to you.” Johnny says. Dejun nods and Johnny lets himself orgasm finally. Dejun is quick to bite down on Johnny’s scent glands. He doesn’t realize his own orgasm until he feels teeth sink into his neck.

 

His eyes fall shut almost immediately and his body feels as if it goes through a shock of the sort. He fifers a glimpse through Johnny’s mind. His past up until now he feels all that knowledge pour through him. So many things happen at once and he just feels amazed at the whole situation.

 

He doesn’t know what’s going on outside his head right now. He knows he’s being cleaned and moved but other than that he can’t really process much. He just feels Johnny. It’s not what he expected from the bite. It’s ten times better and he’s amazed at how it could be that great. 

 

When he finally comes to he’s dressed now and he’s being held by Johnny and Taeyong. “What’s hyung doing here?” Dejun asks Johnny. “I have to be here after every biting ritual. Since I’m pack leader I have to make sure it all went okay and you don’t stay in his head for too long or vice versa.” Taeyong says.

 

Dejun nods and presses himself against Johnny and away from Taeyong. “Since you’re awake I’ll leave. You won’t want to be around any other alphas for a few days and you won’t want any betas or omegas around Johnny.” Taeyong says. Dejun nods and closes his eyes starting to drift of. 

 

The He last thing he hears before he goes to sleep is “But did you seriously have to do it on the kitchen table?”


	18. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making myself hurt. Ten deserves better. Just let him have a baby Taeyong.

Ten and Jeno we’re cooking. They got up early to make breakfast for everyone. Ten was in control of making the eggs because the smell made Jeno nauseous. Jeno was making pancakes and everything was fine until Jeno needed an egg for pancake batter and Ten had used them all.

 

”Don’t use eggs then.” Ten suggests. “They won’t be fluffy then.” Jeno says stomping his feet. He’s three months into his pregnancy now and Ten mostly stays away but he isn’t insanely jealous anymore. “They’ll still taste the same.” Ten says.

 

”Are you stupid? No they won’t.” Jeno says. Ten sighs. Here he goes again. “What do you want me to do?” Ten asks. Jeno is loud so he’s attracted the attention of Taeyong and Kun as well as Jaehyun. “I want you to stop being stupid.” Jeno says. “I’m not stupid.” Ten says trying to bite down his anger.

 

”Jeno.” Taeyong says but Jeno only rolls his eyes. “You are stupid. It’s why no one wants you with a baby. We all know you’re too stupid to take care of one.” Jeno says and he regrets it as soon as he says it. The look of hurt that flashes across Ten’s face is enough to make him want to die on spot.

 

”You know what? I can’t do this anymore. I try and try to please you and be happy for you and you don’t even care. So guess what? I don’t want anything to do with you anymore. I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to talk to you. And I Don’t want you as my boyfriend anymore. Fuck you.” Ten says shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen. Jaehyun follows him whilst Kun moves towards Jeno.

 

”One day. That’s all I ask for. One day with no drama.” Taeyong says grabbing his hair in frustration. “You fucked up. And I hope you feel guilty.” Taeyong says. Jeno is crying in Kun’s arms but Taeyong shakes his head. “I’m not scolding you but I want you to know it’ll take an arm and a leg to fix this.” He says.

 

Ten is sitting on the couch crying his eyes out as Jaehyun whispers to him in one ear and Jaemin does the same in the other. He doesn’t seem to be calming down any time soon however. “I hate him.” Ten says and Taeyong sighs and has a seat on the floor. “You don’t hate him.” He says.

 

”I want to.” Ten says wiping his eyes roughly. “But you don’t.” Taeyong says. “He doesn’t deserve my tears.” Ten says folding his arms across his chest. “He didn’t mean it. It’s no excuse for what he said but he didn’t mean it at all. I’m sorry he even said that to you.” Taeyong says.

 

”Why is it so bad that I want a baby? Am I really that stupid to think that it’s possible? You don’t want me to have a baby. Jaemin doesn’t. No one does. Am I that bad?” Ten asks. “We’ve talked about this Ten. I’d love to fill you with my pups but our careers.” Jaemin says.

 

”Fuck our careers. I chose this because I wanted to be happy. I’ll never be fully happy again until I have a child.” Ten says. Taeyong sighs. “I’ll talk to Sooman and see what he says. If he says it’s okay than I’ll trigger your heat and let you too go for it but if not then you can’t Ten.” Taeyong says.

 

”Or Maybe I should just talk to him my self.” Ten says shrugging. “I’ll do it.” Taeyong says. “Can someone tell me why Jeno won’t stop crying? I asked and he just started crying harder.” Yukhei says. “I broke up with him.” Ten says calmly. “What?” Renjun asks.

 

”He said some truly hurtful things and so I told him I’m done with him. And I mean it. I don’t want him to be my boyfriend anymore.” Ten says shrugging. Taeyong groans. “Ten no.” He says but Ten shrugs. “It’s not okay for him to treat me like shit and expect me to apologize and take him back every time. He needs to think about the shit he does and the shit he says. I do have feelings. I’m not weak or stupid.” Ten says shrugging.

 

”When he can learn how to respect me and treat me like a human being and not a fucking animal then we can talk it out. But until then no. I’m done.” Ten says. Jaemin sighs. “I think the two of you should take a break from the entire pack and go somewhere just the two of you.” Yuta says.

 

”That’s a dumb idea.” Johnny says. “No think about it. If they have no one else to be around but each other they have no choice but to talk. I say give them a week at most. Not the simple talks they have. I’m talking a long ass true feelings talk. Ten I know you aren’t completely comfortable with Jeno being pregnant so you need to tell him exactly why it bothers you and he needs to tell you exactly why you’re unhappiness bother him.” Yuta explains.

 

Ten shrugs. “I don’t wanna be around him at all right now.” Ten says. “I think you should.” Taeyong says. “I think you two have more problems to work out than anyone else in the pack.” Johnny agrees. “It makes us sad that you two are fighting Hyung.” Jisung says from his seat in Taeil’s lap.

 

Renjun nods in agreement. “Especially because we can’t do anything about it.” He says. “What if you guys never work it out? We’ll have two boyfriends who hate each other and I don’t want to choose sides. I don’t want you guys to hate each other. We’ll be so lost without the both of you.” Chenle says biting his lip nervously.

 

”Fine. Fine. I’ll go on the stupid vacation with Jeno and we’ll talk. If it doesn’t work out I’m sorry.” Ten says. “Hyung you have to actually try. It won’t work out if you don’t care.” Yang Yang says. “I do care.” Ten says. “Jeno agreed. He says he wants to make it up to Ten even if he has to beg.” Kun says.

 

”Good. So I’ll get you two the earliest flight out to Dubai since I have a lake house there. Better pack tonight.” Taeyong grins. Ten gives him a look of disbelief. “Are you serious?” He asks.

 

”Yes I am. I’ll tell Sooman that you two are on vacation whenever you guys leave.” Taeyong says. Jeno is standing at the doorway. Scared to walk in and Ten has to look away so he doesn’t cave to Jeno’s sad eyes. When Jeno sees the movement he turns around and walks out the room.

 

Yukhei follows him immediately and Ten sighs ignoring the look Jaemin gives him. “What? I’ll stop ignoring him when we make it to Dubai.” He says and Taeyong groans. “Why do I put up with you all?” He asks no one in particular.

 

”I’m sure it’s because you love us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s side are you on? Jeno or Ten?


	19. Teno’s Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is Ten and Jeno’s ship name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang Bang! Schools started and so I’m going to be a stressed asshole but it’s my last year so yeah!”

When Jeno and Ten make it to Dubai it’s awkward. Jeno is texting Lucas the whole time and Ten is watching movies on his phone. “It’s okay you know.” Jeno says first. His voice is soft and he hesitantly moves Ten phone so that the older omega can pay attention to him.

 

”What is?” Ten asks. “That you broke up with me. You don’t have to force yourself to make this work for everyone else’s sake. I understand that I was wrong.” Jeno says and Ten nods. “You were.” He says.

 

”And I’m not going to forgive you this easily. Words are important but I have to see you actually putting an effort in to prove you’re sorry. If I just take you back and you do it again then I’m the stupid one.” Ten says.

 

”Yeah but can I just say this. I feel like you’ve hated me since I’ve become pregnant.” Jeno says.  “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way but I don’t. I’ve never hated you and I never will. I was jealous and hurt because of Taeyong and I arguing about it but never hate.” Ten says.

 

”Obviously that doesn’t give me the right to treat you like shit but I just wanted to hear it from you.” Jeno says. “You’re right it doesn’t and I’m glad that we’re discussing this even if I still don’t forgive you.” Ten says.

 

”I understand. But I did mean what I said. If I could give you this baby Ten I would. I’d give you all the cravings, the morning sickness, the hurting feet and back, I’d give it all to you.” Jeno says making Ten chuckle.

 

”I’m jetlagged like hell so I’m going to sleep we can talk more tomorrow.” Ten says. “Can I sleep with you?” Jeno asks and Ten shrugs. “Yeah but it doesn’t make you off the hook.” Ten says and Jeno nods. Understandable.

 

When Ten wakes up it’s about three in the afternoon. Jeno is wrapped around him and he gently moves the boy’s hands off of him before heading to the bathroom. When he enters the room after doing his business Jeno is gone.

 

He checks in the kitchen and the living room but Jeno isn’t there. So he texts him. Jeno texts back almost immediately saying that he was just going to get lunch. Ten sits down on the bed and waits. Jeno comes back thirty minutes later. Empty handed.

 

”I thought you were getting food.” Ten says and Jeno just smiles. “Come with me please?” He asks. “I think I’m just going to go back to sleep.” Ten says starting to pull off his shoes but Jeno grabs his hands. “Please. I promise you won’t regret it.” Jeno says.

 

Ten closes his eyes frustratedly. “I don’t feel good Jeno.” He says and Jeno nods. “Okay. What’s wrong?” He asks. “My head hurts and I’m starting to miss everyone.” Ten says. Jeno sits next to him and plays with his hands. “What can I do? Or do you just want to sleep?” He asks.

 

Ten shrugs. “I’m probably going to call Tae and talk to everyone for a bit you can go do what you were about to do.” Ten says. “It won’t make sense if you’re not coming with me because I did it for you.” Jeno says shrugging.

 

Ten looks up at him confused. “What’d you do?” He asks. “Well I found a skate park and I was going to buy us lunch and we could walk over there and talk because you know...” Jeno trails off.

 

”We met at a skate park.” Ten says and Jeno nods. Ten lets out a small laugh. “You were so young then. Only fourteen I believe. But I knew I wanted you so I went and talked to you.” Ten says smiling.

 

”Yeah you distracted me and made me fall off my board.” Jeno says pouting. “Hey I apologized for that.” Ten says. “But since you put a lot of thought into we can go do what you planned and I’ll call the boys when I get back.” Ten says.

 

”If you’re head hurts you can stay here.” Jeno says. “I’m just lost in my mind. I was thinking of something that happened a while ago and it fucked me up.” Ten admits. “I’m sorry.” He says and Ten shrugs. “I don’t like to think or talk about it so let’s just get ready.” Ten says.

 

Ten follows Jeno to a small diner right up the street. Yet he complains about his feet hurting the whole time. They sit at a booth in the back across from each other. “Call the boys now.” Jeno says after they’ve ordered.

 

The diner was busy at this time but Ten didn’t mind. He didn’t like silence too much. He pulled out his phone and FaceTimed Taeyong. He answered after about three rings and Ten smiles when he saw the whole pack on the screen.

 

He waited until Taeyong was done moving the camera so that everyone could fit the frame before motioning Jeno over. “Hi baby.” Taeyong says. “Hi.” Jeno smiles. Jeno waves at the camera cutely making Taeyong awe.

 

”Hyung I miss you.” Hendery says. Ten smiles at him. “I miss you too. All of you.” He says feeling that wave of sadness hit him again. He bites his lip when he sees Jaemin. Jaemin who has tear tracks on his face and red eyes. Ten did that. He hates himself for it.

 

”This was a bad idea.” Ten says pushing the phone in Jeno’s hand and standing up. Before Jeno can react he’s pushing his way out the booth and running into the bathroom. “Go check on him.” Taeyong says but Jeno was already moving anyway.

 

When he enters the bathroom Ten  is staring at the mirror and rubbing his face in frustration. “Ten Hyung.” Jeno says softly. Ten looks over and sighs. “Sorry.” He says quietly. “What happened?” Jeno asks.

 

”I-I just can’t see Jaemin like that and not hate myself for making him like that. Sad and crying and it’s all my fault.” Ten says. “Please tell him not to blame himself.” Jaemin says from the phone and Ten closes his eyes when he hears that voice.

 

”It’s not your fault and I still love you Ten. We all do. It doesn’t matter what the doctor said.” Jaemin says. “I’m only hurt because you’re going back to your old ways and shutting yourself in. It took me six months to get you out of that stage and I’ll be damned if I let you push yourself back in it.” Jaemin says.

 

”I can’t give you what you want. What I want. What any alpha wants.” Ten says. “What the hell are you talking about?” Yuta says. “I guess I should start from the beginning right?” Ten laughs bitterly.

 

“Taeyong got me pregnant. I lost the baby at four weeks. Jaemin got me pregnant and I lost the baby at two months. I went to the doctor and he said the reason I can’t hold a baby is because I have a defect. I am 50 percent infertile. So I can keep getting pregnant but there’s a fifty percent chance that my body won’t hold the baby. And I can’t keep putting myself through that. Putting Jaemin through that. That’s why I was jealous of Jeno that’s why I was mad because I’ll never have that.” Ten says and he’s crying now.

 

”It’s okay Ten. We don’t care about that. We still love you with everything in us.” Yuta says. “Don’t worry Hyung I’ll have a baby for you.” Jungwoo says smiling. “Thanks but it’s different when the baby’s your own.” Ten says shrugging.

 

”I’ve known about this for about four months but I’ve also talked with my doctor about what days I would be the most fertile and stuff. But I couldn’t bring myself to tell Jaemin. Because I could deal with all of you disliking me but I knew I couldn’t deal with Jaemin being disappointed in me.” Ten says. 

 

“I’m not. I love you so much Ten I can’t even function half of the time. I’m always worried about you. I’m worried that you’ll dig yourself back into that hole I dragged you out of. I’m worried that one day you’ll wake up and not want me anymore. Because I’m a child and you’re an adult and you won’t think I’m mature enough or something like that.” Jaemin says.

 

”I wouldn’t. I love all of you so much you guys don’t even understand. I’d sacrifice myself if I had too just so that you’d all be happy.” Ten says. “And what the hell makes you think we’ll be happy anywhere that you aren’t?” Taeyong asks. Ten shrugs.

 

”You know what cancel the trip your only staying three days now instead of a week. We need you back here.” Johnny says and Ten chuckles. “That works for me.” Ten says. “No not until he’s sorted it out with Jeno.” Taeyong says.

 

Ten just smiles and lies his head on Jeno’s shoulder. “I think we’ll be fine. He is my best friend after all. Even if he’s not my boyfriend at the moment.” Ten says. Taeyong thinks about before sighing. “Fine Fine. I’ll get an earlier flight.” He says making Renjun smile and jump up and down.

 

”Call me when you get back to the hotel.”


	20. Bubble Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert creepy eye face with smirk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not on a hiatus but school has started so I probably won’t update as much and if you’re reading the thirty day thing I may shut it down. I won’t delete it but I won’t write it anymore.

Sicheng was tired. Work was killing him and he hadn’t been at home as much. Whenever he did make it home he was tired and so all he did was sleep. And whenever he woke he was never alone but he was tired once again today and only a few of the boys were home. He smiled when he saw Yuta on the couch and immediately curled into the Alpha.

 

Yuta startled from his show before smiling at Sicheng. “Hey baby.” He says softly as he rubs his fingers through Sicheng’s hair. Sicheng purrs at that before yawning. “Where’s everyone Hyung?” He asks. Yuta smiles at that. “They’re meeting Ten and Jeno at the airport.” He says. Sicheng jumps up. “They’re back?” He asks grinning happily to which Yuta nods. “How are they though?” Sicheng asks.

 

“Their relationship is still a bit strained but they’ve talked through it and agreed to at least try to understand each other’s feelings better.” Yuta says. Sicheng nods and curls himself further into Yuta.

 

”Hey. Mark’s waiting for you in the bathroom go spend some time with your soulmate he misses you. We all do but he’s been having a bit of a withdrawal.” Yuta says and Sicheng groans at the thought of having to get up but purrs at the thought of Mark.

 

He kisses Yuta’s lips softly before heading upstairs to the bathroom. He finds Mark in the tub with his eyes closed and head thrown back. His eyebrows furrow as soon as he smells Sicheng’s scent before feeling them open. Sicheng grins and strips quickly before sitting in the tub with his back resting against Mark’s chest.

 

Mark immediately nuzzles into his scent gland where the bite mark rests and it feels comforting. Sicheng’s fatigue is put to the back of his mind as he lets his Alpha scent him. “Mark.” He says softly. When Mark hums he speaks again. “I’m sorry.” He says. Mark stops and Sicheng whines. “Why are you apologizing to me?” He asks and Sicheng can hear the confusion in his tone as well as he can smell it.

 

”I haven’t been home lately and I know you miss me and I miss you too and we never spend time together anymore and I’m really sorry.” Sicheng says. Mark turns his head so they’re now facing each other. “Don’t ever be sorry for that okay. I know how your job is and as long as I see you healthy I’m not worried about the spending time part because I’d rather you be getting all the energy and strength you need.” Mark says.

 

Sicheng blushes softly before kissing Mark’s lips. Mark moans at the peck and Sicheng raises an eyebrow. “Have you missed me that much?” He asks and Mark blushes. “I may have one day left before my rut.” He says and Sicheng slaps his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks and Mark has the nerve to actually look guilty.

 

”I know you been tired lately from your job and you know how I am during ruts I didn’t think you’d have enough strength to help me so I was just going to ask someone else.” Mark admits. Sicheng hits him again this time with more force. “I’m your soulmate. You need to tell me anyway.” He says. “I was going to tell you but I never saw you.” Mark says.

 

Sicheng bites his lip. “Let’s get out and go straight to bed. We’re going to get all the rest we need tonight. In the safe room so you don’t trigger anyone else. And tomorrow until next week we’ll go at it.” Sicheng says and Mark grins before it curls into a frown. “What about Ten and Nono?” He asks.

 

Sicheng shrugs. “We’ve gone three months without them. Another week won’t hurt.” He says as they finally step out of the tub. They dry off and get dressed before heading to wear Yuta is still watching tv. “Hyung Mark And I are sleeping in the safe room since Mark’s rut  starts tomorrow.” Sicheng says.

 

Yuta nods at that. “That’s smart I’ll tell everyone else and I’ll put Yang Yang on food duty.” He says. They give him grateful smiles before they head into the safe room. Yuta closes his eyes intending on going to sleep.

 

”Hyung we’re home.”


	21. Yuta’s Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening to Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya it’s been a while and I’m sorry for that but I’ll try my best to get back to this but Senior year is stressing me to the max.

“Where’s Mark?” Taeyong asks when he walks through the door. “He are Sicheng are sleeping in the safe room.” Yuta says smiling when Ten and Jeno walk in. “Why?” Taeyong asks. “Mark’s rut starts tomorrow so they’re sleeping in there tonight so no one gets triggered.” Yuta says standing and walking towards the group.

 

”Yuta Hyung.” Jeno says softly and he’s showing now so when Yuta hugs him he is mindful of his stomach. Then Yuta hugs Ten. He doesn’t let go when Ten does however. He just continues hugging the omega. “Hyung.” Ten asks. “I’m kind of jealous Hyung.” Jeno says pouting but it’s playful.

 

”I talked to you every single day before bed and as soon as I woke up Nono but Ten I haven’t talked to in a while.” Yuta mumbles still holding on to Ten. Ten goes to say something but yawns instead and Yuta grins. “Tired? Let’s go to bed.” Yuta says softly. “M’gonna sleep with Jae-Min since my wolf is restless being away from him that long.” Ten says and Yuta nods.

 

”Fine But tomorrow you’re all mine.” Yuta says finally letting go. Ten nods and yawns again before taking Jaemin’s hand and leading him upstairs. “Hyung what about me?” Jeno whines. “You’ve been the center of attention all three months let Ten have this.” Yuta says. 

 

“But Hyung-“Jeno starts But Yuta fixes  him with a glare. “You’re acting like a child. Stop whining.” He says and everyone blinks at him. “Why are you being so mean?” Jeno asks. His voice is a whine again and Yuta has a headache. “Sorry Jeno just I’m tired and my head hurts and your whining is making my headache worse. Maybe on other days it’s cute but right now I can’t.” Yuta says.

 

Jeno frowns at that. “Well maybe you should go take a pill or something instead of being all rude and mean. And you weren’t like this to Ten. If you didnt miss me then say that.” Jeno says stomping his foot and pouting. “Ten wasn’t whining nor being loud.” Yuta says. “I’m going to go get some fresh air.” He adds putting on his jacket. “It’s nine pm Yuta.” Taeyong comments. “I’m  going to stay—“ Yuta starts but then his vision fades and he collapses.

 

Everyone immediately goes into panic mode as Taeyong grabs his keys and as Johnny lifts Yuta into his arms. “Me and Johnny are going to bring him to the hospital you guys stay here.” Taeyong says. They begin to protest but Johnny stops them with glares and promises of cuddles.

 

When they reach the hospital Yuta is already awake but they still want to check him in. They wait for his name to be called before they finally enter the doctors room.

 

”Everything seems to be fine. But let me hear some more of your symptoms.” The doctor asks. “The headache only appeared like thirty minutes ago but I have been coughing a lot and yesterday.” Yuta says but he hesitates at the last word when he glances at Taeyong and Johnny.

 

”Yesterday I was coughing up blood.” Yuta finishes. He doesn’t face neither Johnny nor Taeyong only looks at the doctor who instructs him to change into a hospital robe before leaving the room. “Why are you just mentioning this?” Taeyong asks.

 

”I figured it was a cold. And I coughed so hard that blood came up.” Yuta shrugs. Johnny freezes. “What if it’s cancer? Wolves aren’t supposed to be able to get this.” Johnny says calming himself with that final sentence.

 

”Our immune systems are stronger but not immune. Wolves have cells just like humans have cells so they can get cancer too.” Yuta says. “But we can’t think that negatively.” He adds and Johnny feels tears come to his eyes. “Please don’t Johnny.” Yuta says but Johnnys already full on sobbing in Taeyong’s arms.

 

It takes a while for Johnny to calm down but he does. The doctor comes back in and does a few tests before leaving again. The third time he comes back he takes a seat and looks at Yuta. “Right now it’s only looking like acute Bronchitis. Which is self treatable. I want to check your partners however because this is contagious and can be spread through kissing, coughing, or even holding hands.” The doctor says.   
  


Yuta looks over at Johnny and Taeyong who nods. “If I’m correct then this on top of stress would be what caused your headaches as well as you fainting.” The doctor says. When the doctor is done checking Taeyong and Johnny a nurse walks in. She hands him some papers and he hands her another set.

 

”Ah yes Yuta I was correct. I recommend lots of rest and light foods and water until this clears up. I also recommend you stay away from others for at least a week until you are positive it’s cleared up.” The doctor says. “And if either of you have it as well then the same treatment applies.” He says.

 

When the nurse comes back and they realize neither Johnny nor Taeyong have the issue they discharge Yuta and head home. They explain to the rest of the boys and then lock Yuta in his room. With that said Johnny will be on Yuta duty while Taeyong helps Jeno and the baby.

 

”Tell Jeno I’m sorry.” Is the last thing Yuta says before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so bare with me
> 
> Also there is underage sex in here since The Dreamies are only teenager while everyone else is an adult but it doesn’t matter.
> 
> If you don’t like it don’t read it.


End file.
